Quand la vie reprend ses droits
by Rosa020
Summary: Sylar rencontre un drôle de personnage qui changera radicalement le cours de sa vie... Résumé naze, venez voir... Rating K purement par sécurité.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour… 'se glisse timidement sur scène, toussote, jette un œil à ses notes' Euh, alors ça c'est un truc qui me trotte dans la tête depuis le début des vacances d'octobre 2010. Comme je suis folle de Gabriel et que je suis une slasheuse incurable, on va avoir du Mylar, désolée, c'est pas possible autrement ^^ Par contre, je vous garanti du Paire, aussi, comme vous pourrez le constater il y en aura pour tous les goûts. Voilà. Bien entendu, j'ai beau séquestrer le créateur de la série dans ma cave, « Heroes » n'est pas (encore) à moi (ça ne saurait tarder…)._

_Pour vous situer globalement, je suis partie des derniers épisodes que j'ai regardé (ceux diffusés sur France 4 le jeudi 21 octobre 2010) et des résumés des épisodes suivants qu'on a pu voir durant la semaine qui suivit. En gros, j'ai imaginé (très) grossièrement ce qui s'était passé ensuite, et cette fic se situe juste après ma version de la fin de la saison actuelle. Je ne tient donc pas compte des derniers épisodes de la saison. C'est clair ?_

_Résumé de ma version de la fin de cette saison :__ Sylar a infiltré l'organisation de Danko pendant que Nathan était au Mexique avec Claire et que Peter se planquait en attendant de trouver une solution. Gabriel a fichu un bordel monstre dans le système, a finit par recruter les frères Petrelli et Claire pour qu'ils lui donnent un coup de main, et au final, toute l'organisation est tombée : pendant que Nathan usait de son statut de sénateur pour faire passer une loi donnant aux spéciaux les mêmes droits qu'aux autres êtres humains, à quelques exceptions près et que Peter et Claire libéraient les prisonniers, Sylar fit sauter le quartier général de Danko. L'histoire commence juste après la dite explosion. La loi de Nathan vient d'être votée. Mohinder, rentré à Washington en compagnie de Claire et de Peter, se rend sur les lieux de l'explosion pour aider à secourir les éventuels blessés. Quelques heures plus tard, Nathan, Peter, Claire, Angéla, Mohinder et Noah se retrouvent chez les Petrelli pour faire le point avant que chacun ne rentre chez soi…_

Il avait beau être 5 heure du matin, on pouvait déjà trouver une fenêtre éclairée dans Washington. Le bureau de Nathan Petrelli, sénateur de son état, était ouvert. À cette heure-ci, pourtant, la majorité des habitants de la ville dormaient du sommeil du juste, bien qu'encore bouleversés par les évènements de la nuit passée. Mais Nathan et les hommes et femmes présents dans son bureau allaient avoir beaucoup de travail dans les jours et semaines à venir, et il s'agissait de s'organiser avant de se séparer.

Noah Bennet fut le premier à intervenir.

- Il y a quelque chose d'assez ironique, commença-t-il doucement tout en contemplant le liquide ambré que contenait le verre que Nathan lui avait servi, dans le fait que nous devions notre victoire au criminel le plus barbare de notre temps depuis Jack l'Eventreur.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que vous exagérez un peu ?, demanda Peter, sans pour autant élever la voix.

- À propos, quelqu'un a-t-il des nouvelles de Sylar ?, enchaîna Nathan, désamorçant le conflit sans lui donner le temps de commencer. Personne ne l'a vu partir après l'explosion et je suis allé moi-même identifier les corps : il n'y était pas.

Mohinder baissa les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de les relever et de lâcher tout bas :

- Je l'ai vu, moi…

Cinq paires d'yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur lui et le généticien se senti obliger de raconter…

**Quelques heures plus tôt :**

Mohinder n'avait aucune envie de passer le reste de la nuit à contourner des cadavres et à poser des pansements de fortunes sur des plaies fumantes au milieu de la fumée, des sirènes et des cris de douleurs, alors il avait fait au plus vite, donnant un coup de main par-ci par-là, rassurant quelques blessés, assurant de son mieux malgré la fatigue. Puis, il était tombé en arrêt.

- T'es encore vivant, toi ?

Sylar avait levé les yeux.

- Je pourrai te dire pareil. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

Le généticien avait secoué la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

- Je donne un coup de main et j'essaye de ne pas m'effondrer. Si t'as survécu, pourquoi t'es pas déjà guéri ? Tu devrais avoir foutu le camps depuis un bail…

- T'en a d'autres, des questions connes dans ce genre là ? J'en sais rien. J'ai un éclat de métal dans la jambe, un bras ouvert, et j'arrive plus à me lever.

- Tu veux que je regarde ?

L'autre n'avait pas répondu, mais n'avait pas pour autant cessé de le fixer. Mohinder avait décidé de prendre ça pour un oui et s'était accroupi près de lui.

- Serre les dents.

Il avait arraché le morceau de câble fiché dans la chaire du croque-mitaine. Ce dernier n'avait pas bronché. Il n'avait même pas émis une plainte. L'indien s'était servi des restes de la chemise en lambeau de Gabriel pour panser sa plaie à la jambe et celle au bras.

- Ça cicatrise, mais lentement. C'est sûrement parce que tes blessures sont graves. Reste-là, je vais voir si je peux aider d'autres gens et je repasse te voir.

Cinquante mètres plus loin, il sentait toujours le regard du sereal-killer fixé sur sa nuque. Toujours est-il que Sylar avait disparu quand il était revenu là où il l'avait laissé, moins de quinze minutes plus tard…

**Quelques heures plus tard, bureau de Nathan Petrelli :**

- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé ?, demanda Angéla. Cela nous aurait permis de l'arrêter…

- Il m'a semblé que nous avions plus urgent à régler. En outre, il était possible que la perte de sang lui ait fait perdre connaissance et qu'il ait été emmené à l'hôpital…

- De toute manière, Mohinder a raison, notre priorité n'est pas Sylar. Pas pour le moment, en tous cas, intervint Peter. On ira lui courir après plus tard si vous y tenez, mais en attendant, on fait quoi pour tous les spéciaux qui dorment dans les locaux de l'état en attendant que le sénat statut sur leurs sorts ?

Il avait posé cette question en se tournant vers Nathan et ce dernier se leva, l'homme politique reprenant le pas sur le père et le grand frère qu'il s'était fait un devoir d'être pendant ces dernières heures.

- La loi est de toute façon votée, la question ne se pose donc pas : pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité nationale et même mondiale, chacun des spéciaux résidant aux Etats-Unis seront tenus d'être recensés et fichés. Peter, ne proteste pas, il s'en est fallu de peu qu'ils ne nous imposent d'être aussi pucés, vous avez eu de la chance que je sois là pour défendre notre cause. De plus, ils n'ont pas tort, toutes les personnes dotées de pouvoirs ne sont pas des enfants de cœur, nous en avons eu la preuve à de nombreuses reprises. Si tout le monde est répertorié quelque part, cela nous évitera bien des problèmes à l'avenir, et cela facilitera l'arrestation de ceux d'entre eux qui useront de leurs pouvoirs à mauvais escient. Docteur Suresh…

Le docteur Suresh en question leva les yeux vers le sénateur.

- Oui ?

- Étant donné les recherches et les résultats que vous avez déjà obtenu en génétique sur les hommes et femmes dotés de pouvoirs, il est envisageable qu'un budget soit voté pour vous permettre de poursuivre vos recherches si vous le désirez. Bien entendu, cela se fera exclusivement sous le contrôle du gouvernement, auquel cas vous travaillerez directement sous mes ordres, ce qui sous-entend que vous bénéficierez d'une liberté de travail quasi-illimitée. Vous êtes intéressé ?

Un peu pris au dépourvu, le généticien balbutia une vague réponse :

- Euh… À vrai dire, là, tout de suite, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je peux vous donner ma réponse demain ? Enfin, dans quelques heures, dès que j'aurai un peu récupéré…

- Si vous y tenez. Mais ne tardez pas trop. Monsieur Bennet…

Noah leva le nez à son tour, alors que Claire commençait à s'endormir sur l'épaule de Peter, qui s'était affalé à côté d'eux dans le canapé.

- Vous avez quelque chose pour moi ?

- En effet : un très grand nombre de spéciaux mal intentionnés –autrement dit : dangereux- sont encore dans la nature, Sylar en tête. Le gouvernement m'a demandé de rassembler une équipe chargée de les retrouver et de les incarcérer, ainsi que de retrouver et répertorier ceux dont nous ignorons l'existence. Dans ce but, je pensais ré-emmenager les locaux de Primatech et, en raison de votre expérience et de vos antécédents, vous demander de diriger cette équipe. Cette proposition vous intéresse-t-elle ?

Noah jeta un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de Claire. La dernière fois qu'il avait accepté ce genre de boulot elle avait faillit l'étriper, et sa femme l'avait mis à la porte. Constatant que sa fille avait fini par s'endormir, l'épaule de son oncle lui servant d'oreiller, il hocha doucement la tête à l'intention de Nathan.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, nous sommes d'accord. Je suggère que ceux d'entre-vous qui souhaitent se reposer profitent de la maison, les autres peuvent rentrer chez eux. Je vous recontacterai dès cet après-midi pour mettre au point un programme de travail pour les trois prochains mois. Il nous faudra au moins ça pour adopter un rythme normal. Pas de questions ?

Les autres étant de toute façon trop épuisés pour dire quoi que ce soit, ils se séparèrent sur ces entre-faits. Peter rentra à New-York et volant, emportant Mohinder qui ne souhaitait pas s'éterniser. Angéla Noah et Claire choisirent de dormir quelques heures avant de quitter les lieux. Désormais, les dés étaiet jetés.

À suivre…


	2. Chapitre 1 : Charly

_Coucou ! Voici the chapter one. Reviews ? =)_

_PS : attention, mention de violences…_

Sylar n'avait pas eu trop de difficultés à quitter le bâtiment. Par endroits, plusieurs étages s'étaient effondrés les uns sur les autres, les salles et les couloirs étaient envahis par la fumée, les secouristes et les bénévoles courraient dans tous les sens en s'interpellant, bref, personne n'avait le temps de faire attention à lui. Silencieux et invisible, il s'était faufilé au-dehors par une fenêtre brisée et s'était servi d'une échelle de secours pour regagner le plancher des vaches. Une fois dans la rue, il s'était éloigné en rasant les murs et avait attendu d'avoir rejoint un lieu plus tranquille pour se mettre à courir.

Il n'y avait personne dans un rayon d'au moins dix rues autour du QG, tout simplement parce que les rares passants s'étaient précipités vers le lieu de l'explosion ou avaient fui dans la direction opposée. Le croquemitaine passait donc inaperçu. Il faut dire qu'il était dans un piteux état : ses chaussures n'étaient plus que des lambeaux de cuir qui tenaient encore ensemble par l'opération du Saint Esprit, son pantalon était couvert de poussière, de sang et de tâches de brûlure, il n'avait plus de chemise et son marcel blanc était quasi-intégralement imbibé de sang. Lui-même avait le visage et les bras maculés de rouge. S'il avait croisé quelqu'un, il lui aurait fait horriblement peur.

Il courut sans s'arrêter ni penser pendant plusieurs heures. Il s'arrêta quand il se retrouva face à l'océan et qu'il lui fut impossible de continuer en marchant. Il devait être quelque part entre Washington et New York, mais de toute façon, ça lui était égal. Il se laissa choir dans le sable humide et resta immobile, étendu sous les étoiles. Il était un peu perdu, il avait mal partout, il était fatigué, sale, affamé, assoiffé. Il aurait vendu son âme pour une douche, un repas, des vêtements propres et une nuit de sommeil complète. Mais il n'avait même pas envie de se lever. À vrai dire, il en était à se demander ce qu'il faisait encore là. Il entendait encore la voix de Mohinder : « T'es toujours vivant, toi ? » Et il réalisait que oui, il était toujours vivant, et qu'il était plus que probable qu'il le serait encore dans dix, cent, mille ans. Avec le pouvoir de Claire… Il ferma les yeux, cachant son âme aux étoiles. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de se demander pourquoi, mais là, subitement, la réalité lui sautait aux yeux : qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire, maintenant ? Continuer à tuer des gens pour leur voler leurs pouvoirs, certes, mais pourquoi faire ? Dans quel but ? Devenir l'être le plus puissant de la Terre, et ensuite ? En admettant qu'il finisse par dominer le monde, cela ne lui apporterait aucune satisfaction, et quelqu'un finirait forcément par le détrôner. Dans les deux cas, aucun intérêt. Mais alors, à quoi bon ? Il se demandait encore pourquoi Mohinder avait pris la peine de panser ses blessures. Il n'était ni suicidaire ni dépressif, il cherchait juste un sens à son existence. Et il devait admettre qu'il n'en trouvait aucun.

Il se demandait également pourquoi il s'était donné tout ce mal pour renverser l'organisation de ce type, ce Danko. Il aurait été si simple de liquider les instigateurs de ce bazar géant, un par un, en commençant par cet imbécile pompeux de Nathan Petrelli… Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il se complique la vie en décidant de les infiltrer avant de les détruire de l'intérieur. Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? Au final, il avait failli y passer, et lui-même n'y avait rien gagné, sinon un petit sursit. Les autres reprendraient la chasse aussitôt qu'ils seraient retombés sur leurs pattes, et il n'aurait plus qu'à courir…

Il ne sut jamais combien de temps exactement il était resté sur cette plage, sans pouvoir dormir alors qu'il était épuisé. Il se rendit à peine compte que le jour s'était levé. La matinée était sûrement bien avancée quand il se remit enfin sur ses pieds. Il frissonna imperceptiblement. Il faisait froid, et l'état de ses vêtements ne contribuait pas à le réchauffer. Il avait croisé des maisons en venant. À cette heure, leurs habitants étaient sûrement partis travailler, il n'aurait aucun mal à s'introduire dans l'une d'entre-elles pour prendre une douche, se changer et même se préparer un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom. Il se glissa donc dans les rues désertes.

Il errait au hasard sans savoir vers où se diriger quand un son l'arrêta net. Il provenait d'une baraque triste, à l'autre bout de la rue. Grâce à l'ouïe surdéveloppée qu'il avait hérité d'une de ses victimes, il avait non seulement parfaitement entendu le bruit, mais en plus, il l'avait identifié : l'homme et la femme qui vivaient là se disputaient violemment. Songeant que ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer l'attention, il s'apprêtait à partir dans la direction opposée quand la suite des événements lui fit changer de plan : la voix de l'homme couvrit soudain les lamentations de la femme :

- Mais tu vas la fermer une fois pour toute, salope ? Tu vas fermer ta gueule, oui ?

Ce hurlement de rage fut aussitôt suivi par le bruit que produit une batte de base-ball en aluminium qui entre en contact avec un crâne humain. Le sang de Sylar ne fit qu'un tour alors que des images défilaient dans sa tête : son père tuant sa mère sous ses yeux, sur le parking de ce fast-food où il l'avait abandonné à de parfaits inconnus. Le sereal-killer vit rouge et oublia aussitôt la faim et la fatigue, le désir de tuer prenant le pas sur tout le reste. En quelques enjambés, il fut à la hauteur de la maison, poussa le portail sans rencontrer de résistance, passa la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans la cuisine.

La femme était par terre, morte au second coup de batte. Du sang s'écoulait de sa tête. L'homme ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que sa victime était déjà décédée, et il continuait de la frapper, encore et encore, complètement déchaîné. D'un geste des doigts, Gabriel envoya la batte de base-ball voltiger à l'autre bout de la pièce. Surpris de se retrouver subitement les mains vides, l'autre cessa de hurler pour lui jeter un coup d'œil.

- Elle est morte, dit simplement le croquemitaine avant d'envoyer l'homme contre le mur en ouvrant la main. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs.

Il aurait pu le tuer juste en bougeant le petit doigt, mais il était si en colère qu'il voulait le faire souffrir un peu avant d'en finir. Il n'avait qu'à imaginer que c'était son père, là, contre ce mur crasseux, et sa mère sur le sol, morte. La rage fit le reste. Il y avait déjà tant de sang sur lui, sur ses vêtements, sur ses mains, son visage, dans ses cheveux… Un peu plus ou un peu moins…

Il avait mis un long moment à reprendre ses esprits et était resté prostré sur le sol de la cuisine, à genoux, tremblant, cherchant sa respiration. Étrangement, le meurtre de cet homme ne lui apporta aucun plaisir. En temps normal, tuer lui donnait un sentiment de puissance extrême et grisant qui accélérait les battements de son cœur et le poussait à se mettre aussitôt en quête d'une autre victime. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, il avait juste un goût de sang dans la bouche, un froid immense qui se diffusait dans ses veines comme un poison et le désir urgent de prendre une douche. C'est d'ailleurs la première chose qu'il fit dès qu'il fut en état de se lever. Il se précipita à l'étage, dans la salle de bain, et se rua sous la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien et le rinça de tout ce sang… Il jeta ses vêtements dans le vide-ordure, ils étaient irrécupérables, et en vola d'autres au macchabé de la cuisine. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il allait redescendre pour se faire à manger qu'un détail le frappa : il venait de passer pour la troisième fois devant une chambre d'enfant. Et merde… !

Il hésita un moment devant la porte sur laquelle on avait collé ces bouts de bois colorés idiots en forme de lettres qui formaient le prénom : Charly. Priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait et ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas pour que l'enfant soit à l'école, il poussa le battant et entra dans la pièce. Le lit était défait, un pyjama brodé d'ours reposait sur le matelas. Un seul des volets était ouvert. À en juger par les quelques jouets et la taille du pyjama, Charly devait être très jeune. Sûrement moins de six ans : il n'y avait aucune affaire scolaire dans la chambre, ni même de bureau. Mais le gosse était peut-être en cours, et peut-être faisait-il ses devoirs dans la salle à manger, comme Gabriel quand il était petit. Le croquemitaine s'avança un peu plus et saisit un ours en peluche marron qui traînait sur l'oreiller. Puis il se mit à genoux et souleva la couette d'un geste brusque pour regarder sous le lit. Mais à part quelques moutons de poussière, il ne vit rien. Levant un sourcil, il se remit sur ses pieds, ferma les yeux et entreprit de scruter auditivement (si, si, ça se dit^^) la maison. Une respiration et des battements de cœur lui parvinrent de la cuisine. Il sourit et redescendit.

Il n'eut aucun mal à localiser l'origine des bruits, imperceptibles pour les oreilles d'humains moyens. Le gosse avait dû se planquer dans un placard sous l'évier quand ses parents avaient commencé à se disputer et l'intervention du sereal-killer n'avait pas dû l'encourager à se montrer.

- Charly ?

N'obtenant bien évidemment aucune réponse à part une soudaine accélération du rythme cardiaque de l'enfant, Gabriel alla s'accroupir devant le placard et l'ouvrit, faisant sursauter le petit garçon qui s'y cachait.

Sylar lui aurait donné quatre ou cinq ans, pas davantage. Il était plutôt petit et frêle et portait quelques traces anciennes de coups sur le visage. Probable que son père le battait, vu le personnage… Des larmes à demi séchées étaient restées sur ses joues rosies par les pleurs. Ses yeux étaient encore humides, mais il ne pleurait plus. De beaux yeux bleus qui dévisageaient l'intrus avec un mélange de crainte et de curiosité.

- Salut, Charly. C'est bien toi, Charly ?

Le petit brun hocha timidement la tête avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur la peluche que Sylar tenait toujours à la main.

- C'est à toi, ça ?

Pour toute réponse, le gamin s'en empara aussitôt que le croquemitaine l'eut suffisamment approché de lui pour qu'il n'ait pas à bouger de sa cachette.

- Bon, reste là si tu veux, moi j'ai la dalle !

Gabriel se redressa et alla se préparer un petit-déjeuner avec ce qu'il trouva dans le frigo, ignorant royalement les deux morts, toujours par terre. Un peu nerveux malgré tout –pour peu que des voisins aient entendu la dispute, les flics pouvaient débarquer d'un instant à l'autre et il avait envie de conserver son avance encore un peu-, il se dépêcha d'avaler son repas avant de s'emparer d'une veste dans la penderie du vestibule, dans les poches de laquelle il trouva les clefs de la voiture garée dans l'allé. Parfait. Exactement ce qui lui fallait. Il se dépêcha de récurer les poches et les tiroirs de la maison, récupérant plus de trois cents dollars qu'il cacha dans la poche de son jean avant de retourner vers le placard de Charly.

- Bon, considère que tu as eu de la chance : ce matin j'ai autre chose à foutre que liquider des gosses. D'autant que je crois que je t'ai rendu service en dégommant le truc qui te servait de père jusque-là, ajouta-t-il en effleurant un bleu sur le front de l'enfant, ignorant son mouvement de recul. Bref, je te laisse vivre. S'il te prend l'envie de ne pas donner mon signalement aux flics, ce serait cool. Je les appellerai dès que je serai loin, comme ça tu ne resteras pas là indéfiniment, ils s'occuperont de toi. Je te déconseille de sortir, y a deux macchabées dans la cuisine. Ah, et je taxe la voiture de ton paternel. Allez, salut Charly !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il se dirigea vers la porte de l'ouvrit. Il allait faire un pas dehors quand quelque chose agrippa sa jambe, l'immobilisant sur place. Baissant les yeux, il constata que le môme était sorti de son placard et se cramponnait d'une main à sa jambe, de l'autre à son ours en peluche, les yeux fermés, le visage serré contre son pantalon.

- D'accord. Désolé mais je vais être obligé d'arrêter d'être gentil, le prévint-il avant de l'arracher à lui d'un geste de la main et de le renvoyer dans la cuisine malgré ses gémissements de protestation.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as avalé ta langue ? Écoute, moi j'en ai rien à faire de toi, et de toute façon je n'ai aucune raison de me trimballer avec un gosse de cinq ans sur les bras. Dans quelques heures, quelques jours si j'ai de la chance, une bande de cinglés avec des super-pouvoirs vont me coller aux trousses, et de toute manière tu n'es pas mon problème. Je t'envois les flics d'ici un quart d'heure. Dix minutes, si tu préfères. Toi, tu restes là.

Il se dépêcha de filer dans la rue, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'en voulait un peu de laisser le petit seul avec les deux cadavres, mais il se trouvait déjà excessivement généreux de ne pas l'avoir liquidé, il n'allait pas non plus l'adopter, fallait pas pousser…

Il avait à peine glissé la clef dans le contact que la portière arrière s'ouvrait, laissant le passage à Charly et son ours en peluche. L'enfant verrouilla la porte derrière lui, attacha sa ceinture, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux du croquemitaine par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es bouché ou quoi ?, râla Sylar tout en démarrant le moteur. Je te préviens, au prochain commissariat tu descends, et ce sera pas la peine de me faire une tête de chien battu…

Décidé à ne plus adresser la parole au garçon, Gabriel se concentra sur la route en pestant intérieurement. Il avait bien besoin de ça, tient… ! C'était quoi, son problème, à ce môme ? On ne colle pas aux basques d'un type qui entre chez soi par effraction avant de buter son père, mais qu'est-ce que ses parents lui avaient appris ?

La bourgade était petite, et le commissariat ne se trouvait pas vraiment sur le chemin de la sortie.

- Bon, d'accord, on prend le large. Mais que les choses soient bien claires : à la prochaine ville, tu descends. Et pas de discussion !

L'enfant ne broncha pas. Il avait juste appuyé sa tête contre la vitre et suçait son pouce en câlinant son ours. Gabriel ajusta le rétroviseur pour pouvoir l'observer. Il fallait tout de même admettre qu'il était mignon, malgré les quelques bleus et égratignures qui marquaient son visage.

- Tu causes pas beaucoup, hein ?

Charly leva brièvement les yeux avant de les baisser de nouveau.

- La dernière fois que j'ai trimballé un gosse avec moi sur les routes, il arrêtait pas de parler : blablabla, pendant des jours et des jours… Je l'aurai tué.

Il crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage du gosse et il en retira un inexplicable sentiment rassurant. Les gosses sourient, ils ne font pas la gueule, et celui-là faisait indéniablement la gueule.

À midi, ils passèrent devant une station-service et Sylar décida de s'y arrêter pour faire le plein. Avisant une petite boutique qui vendait des sandwichs, il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas si Charly avait pris son petit-déjeuner, ce matin. Il jeta un œil au petit garçon qui était sorti faire quelques pas sur le bitume, son nounours toujours serré contre lui. Il n'avait pas de manteau et frissonnait à cause du vent froid qui soufflait depuis le début de la matinée.

- Eh, t'as faim ?

L'enfant leva les yeux et hocha doucement la tête. Dès que le plein fut fait, Gabriel alla garer la voiture et ils retournèrent vers la station pour acheter à manger. Le magasin vendait tous les produits de première nécessité et le sereal-killer aperçut quelques vêtements au fond de la boutique. Il alla y prendre un blouson tandis que Charly se choisissait un sandwich et un paquet de chips. Lui-même se servit en passant tout en tâchant d'éviter les caméras de surveillance. Les années de cavale l'avaient rendu méfiant… Après avoir payé leurs achats –Charly le remercia d'un sourire en enfilant le blouson-, ils se dépêchèrent de retourner à la voiture et de fiche le camp. Inutile de tenter le diable.

Gabriel finit par se rendre compte qu'il ne roulait pas complètement au hasard mais qu'il se dirigeait vers New York en zigzaguant. Ça n'était peut-être pas la direction la plus sensée à prendre –les plus dangereuses des personnes qui voulaient sa peau vivaient là-, mais après tout, quelle importance ?

En début d'après-midi, il passa devant le commissariat d'une petite ville. Il s'arrêta et se pencha vers le banquette arrière pour détacher la ceinture de Charly et ouvrir sa portière.

- Bon, c'était très sympa, mais maintenant tu seras gentil de déguerpir. Tu vas aller voir les gens en uniforme et leur dire qu'un vilain monsieur à tué ton papa et ta maman avant de te kidnapper et que tu as réussi à t'échapper. Ils s'occuperont de toi. Allez, dehors !

Le petit garçon fit alors la dernière chose à laquelle le croquemitaine s'attendait : il se jeta dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots.

« Ok, c'est officiel, je suis dans la quatrième dimension… », songea le sereal-killer, qui était resté figé sur place, incapable de faire un geste.

Il laissa l'enfant tremper sa chemise de ses larmes pendant une bonne minute avant de refermer maladroitement ses bras sur lui. Charly en profita pour se glisser à l'avant et se rouler en boule sur ses genoux en sanglotant. Gabriel lui caressa les cheveux, complètement déboussolé.

- Eh, faut pas pleurer, pourquoi tu pleures ? Pleure pas, Charly… Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Me dit pas que tu veux rester avec moi, quand même ?

Les pleurs de l'enfant redoublèrent aussitôt. Sylar jugea plus prudent de fermer la porte qu'il avait ouverte pour éviter de s'attirer l'attention des passants. Emprisonnant le petit dans ses bras, il le berça gauchement, incertain sur ce qu'il devait faire.

- Écoute, dit-il doucement à son oreille. T'es mignon et je t'aime bien, mais moi… Je suis un type dangereux qui tue des gens et qui vole des voitures. Tu comprends ça ? Je suis pas un papa, Charly, je ne suis pas ton papa, même si je t'aime beaucoup. Tu serais pas bien avec moi, tu comprends ? Y a tous ces gens qui veulent m'arrêter et il y a tous ceux que je veux tuer… Je vais te dire un truc, je ne sais même pas qui je suis vraiment, alors…

C'est peut-être l'enfant abandonné qu'il avait été qui prit le pas sur lui à cet instant. Ou peut-être juste que Charly lui rappelait beaucoup trop un petit garçon à lunettes qui avait vu son père tuer sa mère alors qu'il venait de le vendre à des inconnus… Toujours est-il qu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit :

« T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu viens de lui dire que tu ne sais pas qui tu es : lui il a besoin d'un papa. Eh bah voilà, c'est bon, tu sais qui tu es : t'es le papa de Charly… »

Abasourdi par ses propres pensées, furieux contre lui-même d'avoir osé envisager un truc pareil, le croquemitaine secoua la tête pour en chasser cette idée, prit l'enfant par les épaules et le fit reculer pour pouvoir le regarder. Les yeux bleus embués de larmes se plongèrent dans les siens et Gabriel eut le sentiment d'être à un de ces grands embranchements dont parlent les poètes et les chanteurs, et qui se présentent parfois dans la vie, au moment où on s'y attend le moins, où l'on y est le moins préparé, et que dans ces cas-là, il faut prendre une décision importante à la dernière minute.

- Bon, alors écoute-moi bien : j'ai jamais eut de gosses et tous mes pères m'ont déçu. Alors il est probable que ça va tourner en galère et que je ne vais pas du tout assurer. Tu veux toujours rester avec moi ?

Charly sécha ses larmes avec son poing et hocha vigoureusement la tête. Sylar leva les yeux au ciel.

- Alors on y va. Mais tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu…

C'est avec le sentiment d'avoir pris à la fois la pire et la meilleure décision de sa vie que Gabriel reprit la route de New York.

À suivre…

_Ça vous a plu ? Une pitite review ? (à vot' bon cœur, messieurs-dames…)_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Alexander

_C'est encore moi ! Bon, là je publie plein de chapitres les uns derrière les autres, mais ça ne va pas durer, je vous rassure : il me reste cinq jours pour faire mes devoirs, puis le lycée reprend, ce qui me laissera beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. Mais je tâcherai de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir. Au fait, comme tous les auteurs, j'ai besoin de ma dose de reviews pour me motiver, alors… À vot' bon-cœur ?^^_

_Bonne lecture. Tous à eux, rien à moi. Pas de rémunération autre que les commentaires de mes lecteurs._

Peter referma la porte de son appartement, se débarrassa de sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise et alla s'affaler dans le canapé avant d'allumer son ordinateur. Il soupira tout en clignant des yeux devant la petite spirale qui tournait sur elle-même, sur l'écran, pour indiquer que l'appareil était entrain de se mettre en route. Ça avait encore été une journée bizarre et éprouvante. Comme tous les jours depuis que la loi de Nathan était passée. Il avait emmené deux nouveaux « cas » à Mohinder, qui, entre deux valises, s'était occupé de les rassurer et de les répertorier avant de leur expliquer comment apprendre à se contrôler. Évidemment, l'Indien allait bien, lui. Il avait largement profité de ce que Nathan avait appelé « une liberté de travail quasi-illimitée » et il partait dans quelques jours pour faire le tour du monde afin de répertorier et d'aider un maximum de spéciaux, tout le monde n'ayant pas forcément les moyens de se payer le voyage jusqu'à New York. De plus, il voulait partager une partie de ses recherches avec d'autres médecins et généticiens afin qu'après son retour, les spéciaux du monde entier puissent trouver de l'aide sans forcément devoir aller au bout du monde. Ce serait sûrement long et pharamineux, comme projet, mais d'ici quelques décennies, Mohinder espérait qu'il soit possible pour les spéciaux d'être traités dans n'importe quel hôpital.

L'ordinateur portable bipa et accepta enfin de s'allumer, laissant apparaître en fond d'écran une photo de Claire et de Peter entrain de faire les idiots devant l'objectif. Cette vision réchauffa aussitôt le cœur de jeune homme. C'était à son anniversaire que ce cliché avait été pris. Elle avait eu 17 ans. 17 ans, putain ! Il ne voyait pas le temps passer, mais elle grandissait, mine de rien, la petite Claire. Et dans sa tête, elle était encore plus grande. Elle avait refusé d'aller à la FAC, malgré les protestations de ses deux papas. Elle voulait aider Noah. Participer à la grande chasse aux méchants. Certes, c'était dangereux, mais après tout, elle ne pouvait pas mourir, et de toute façon elle ne leur avait pas demandé leur avis. L'en empêcher n'aurait servi à rien, elle y serait allée seule et dans leur dos, ce qui n'aurait fait qu'accentuer le danger. Si elle voulait participer, autant que ce soit avec eux, comme ça ils pourraient la protéger.

Peter se rappelait très bien du coup de fil paniqué que lui avait passé Sandra pour lui demander de venir raisonner leur fille. Bien sûr, il n'avait pris aucune position au téléphone : on lui offrait une autre occasion de la voir, il n'allait pas laisser passer ça… Alors il y était allé, il avait fait semblant de la sermonner devant ses parents, et une fois dans sa chambre, avait laissée éclater sa joie de la revoir. Ça devenait un peu flippant, qu'il ait autant d'affection pour sa nièce, mais Claire était tout simplement adorable et elle était le seul membre de sa famille en qui il avait confiance. Et pour cause : elle était la seule qui ne lui ait jamais menti, qui n'ait jamais rien fait contre lui.

Elle lui manquait, sa cheer-leader. Mais il n'allait certainement pas la déranger un dimanche après-midi juste parce qu'il s'ennuyait, si ? Il sourit. À la réflexion, si. Elle était toujours contente de l'entendre, alors… Glissant une main dans sa poche, il en sortit son téléphone et s'apprêtait à chercher son numéro dans le répertoire quand le portable se mit à sonner : c'était elle.

- Claire ? J'allais t'appeler…

- Salut, Peter ! T'allais m'appeler ? Tu voulais un truc ?

- Non, rien de particulier, j'avais juste envie de te parler… Ça va, toi ?

- Oui, ça va. J'ai démoli un type qui hypnotise les gens, t'aurais dû voir la tête de mon père, il n'en revenait pas… !

Ce que c'était bon de l'entendre rire… !

- J'aurais voulu voir ça. Si ça continu tu vas pouvoir te mesurer à moi…

- Certainement pas ! Je n'ai pas envie de te blesser…

- C'est ça, oui. Parce que tu crois que tu aurais la moindre chance… ?

- Bien sûr : tu me laisserais gagner par délicatesse.

Le jeune homme s'esclaffa. Bon sang, comment cette gamine s'y prenait-elle pour le mettre de bonne humeur en quelques phrases alors que dix minutes plus tôt il broyait du noir ?

- Dit, c'est vrai ce que raconte mon père ? Mohinder nous quitte ?

Peter eut un petit sourire dont elle ne profita pas.

- Le petit veinard va effectivement faire le tour du monde. Je l'aurai étranglé quand il m'a annoncé ça… En plus je suis sûr qu'il savait que ça me ferait enrager, il s'est fait un plaisir de me torturer…

- Je ne le savais pas sadique, notre bon docteur Suresh…

- Oh, il cache bien son jeu, mais il est plus sournois qu'il n'en a l'air… C'est moi qui te fais autant rire ou ton frère fait le clown ?

- Lyle ne sait pas faire le clown. Et oui, c'est toi qui me fait rire. Toi et Mohinder, que je viens d'imaginer entrain de faire des mélanges douteux avec ses éprouvettes tout en ricanant comme un hystérique…

- Effectivement, c'est bizarre comme image. Faut de l'imagination.

- J'arrive ! Désolée, Peter, je dois te laisser. On s'appelle plus tard ?

- C'est quand tu veux, Claire, à n'importe quelle heure, même au milieu de la nuit si t'en as besoin.

- T'es trop gentil… Je t'embrasse. Au revoir, Peter.

- Salut, Claire.

Il ne raccrocha pas, mais garda le téléphone contre son oreille jusqu'à ce que la tonalité retentisse avant de poser son potable à côté de lui. Décidément, il adorait cette gosse… Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier Nathan de lui avoir refiler une nièce aussi géniale. Complètement et définitivement regonflé à bloc, il entreprit de rédiger le rapport que Nathan attendait sur les deux nouveaux spéciaux et celui, déjà connu et dangereux, qui lui avait stupidement filé entre les doigts.

Debout au bord du toit d'un immeuble, Gabriel observa Mohinder qu'on pouvait voir s'agiter derrière les fenêtres du loft d'Isaac, où il vivait désormais. Il n'avait pas été très difficile d'apprendre que l'Indien partait en voyage. À force de laisser traîner ses yeux et ses oreilles dans les quartiers que fréquentaient les frères Petrelli et leurs alliés, il était toujours au courant de leurs avancés. Il avait été surpris de découvrir qu'on ne le recherchait pas si activement que ça…. Bon, d'accord, il était en tête de la liste des spéciaux déterminés dangereux et à arrêter en priorité, mais à part ça… Il aurait pensé qu'on lui aurait mis le petit Peter sur le dos. Il était le seul qui ait jamais réussi à lui tenir tête. Mais non, ces messieurs dames avaient mieux à faire…

Il s'était, en revanche, beaucoup amusé en écoutant leurs conversations téléphoniques, en particulier ceux que Peter et la cheer-leader se passaient sans arrêt. D'ailleurs, s'ils avaient pu, ces deux-là auraient sûrement passé leurs vies à se téléphoner. Le pire, c'est que personne ne semblait s'apercevoir qu'il y avait entre eux un peu plus qu'une simple amitié oncle nièce. Même les deux principaux intéressés ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils se plaisaient sérieusement.

« La veuve de Thésée ose aimer Hyppolite, et le frère de Nathan ose aimer Claire Bennet…, songeait le sereal-killer avec exaspération. Plus pathétique, tu meurs. »

Le soir du jour où il avait rencontré Charly, Sylar s'était arrêté devant un motel, avait loué une chambre pour la nuit, mis le gosse au lit et s'était précipité en ville. Il avait roulé à toute vitesse le plus loin possible du motel, puis, en s'arrêtant, s'était souvenu de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand son père biologique, puis son père adoptif l'avaient abandonné. Il avait imaginé Charly se réveillant tout seul le lendemain matin, découvrant qu'il était parti sans lui. Éclatant en sanglots… Bordel, mais c'était dingue, ça ! Il pouvait découper le crâne d'un être humain innocent qui ne lui avait strictement rien fait juste pour lui prendre son pouvoir sans ressentir une once de culpabilité et abandonner un enfant de cinq ans dont il n'avait cure lui brisait le cœur en mille morceaux… ! Rageant et pestant, il avait fait demi-tour et sur le chemin du motel, avait acheté dans un garage de nouvelles plaques d'immatriculation, de la peinture pour voiture et des enjoliveurs. Pendant la nuit, il avait refait une beauté à la caisse et la tête de Charly en découvrant le véhicule le lendemain, au moment de repartir, valait largement le travail.

- Ça te plaît ?, avait-il demandé fièrement.

Le petit avait hoché la tête et ils étaient repartis.

Ça n'avait pas été aussi catastrophique que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Charly était très silencieux, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement, bien qu'il trouvait cela inquiétant. Il lui avait demandé s'il était muet et l'enfant avait secoué négativement la tête, mais dans ce cas pourquoi refusait-il de prononcer le moindre mot ? Ça avait peut-être un rapport avec le fait que son père le battait, quoiqu'il n'avait aucune certitude sur ce dernier point…

Ce qui l'agaçait un peu, c'était que le môme ne demandait jamais rien. S'il ne s'arrêtait pas régulièrement pour manger quelque chose, l'autre ne réclamait rien. Il se serait sûrement laissé mourir de faim sans lui.

Ils étaient arrivés à New York trois jours plus tard. Gabriel commençait à manquer d'argent et il s'en inquiétait. Bien sûr, voler n'était pas un problème pour lui, mais avec le môme sur les bras, ça n'allait pas lui simplifier la vie… De plus, pour des raisons qui lui échappaient encore, il n'avait pas envie de quitter la ville pour l'instant. Il avait l'étrange impression d'être arrivé à destination. Il attendrait ici le prochain « embranchement ». D'ici là, mieux valait trouver une source d'argent régulière, ça lui éviterait bien des sueurs froides.

Apparemment, le destin était avec lui : moins d'une heure après être entré en ville, Charly s'était mis à s'agiter sur son siège en lui désignant quelque chose par la vitre. En scrutant la rue, Gabriel avait aperçu une petite boutique miteuse dont l'enseigne représentait une vieille montre à gousset et il avait ébouriffé les cheveux du petit garçon : il lui avait vaguement parlé de cette histoire d'horlogerie et de réparer ce qui était cassé, mais ça n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Toutefois, sur le moment, il s'était dit qu'il était peu probable que le propriétaire de ce magasin en ruine ait les moyens d'embaucher quelqu'un. À tout hasard, et pour faire plaisir à Charly, il avait tout de même garé la voiture et ils étaient sortis pour aller voir. Le croquemitaine avait cru à une blague : sur la porte, un écriteau disait : « L'horloger cherche un aide pour durée indéterminée. S'adresser à l'intérieur. »

« Ok. Un enfant de cinq ans atterrit dans mes pattes et le destin se met à me faire des clins d'œil… Je suis peut-être mort, dans cette explosion, en fait… »

Pris d'un doute, il aurait volontiers fait demi-tour en courant, mais Charly avait lâché sa main et était entré, ne lui donnant pas d'autres choix que celui de le suivre. Une clochette avait signalé leur arrivée et un vieux bonhomme était sorti de l'arrière-boutique. Sylar avait aussitôt compris pourquoi il avait besoin d'aide : ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elles devaient faire vibrer tout ce qu'elles touchaient.

- C'est pourquoi ?, avait-il aboyé, avec un fort accent russe.

Effrayé, Charly s'était caché derrière Gabriel, sa petite main se refermant convulsivement sur son pantalon.

- J'ai vu que vous aviez besoin d'aide. Et baissez d'un ton, vous faites peur au petit.

- Ça va, ça va, avait grogné l'autre tout en fouillant dans un bocal, sur le comptoir. Tient, gamin, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un caramel au beurre salé.

L'enfant hésita quelques secondes, leva les yeux vers Gabriel qui lui fit un petit signe rassurant et finit par s'emparer de la friandise.

- Et alors, on dit pas merci ?

- Il ne parle pas, répondit laconiquement le sereal-killer. Vous avez besoin d'aide ou pas ?

- Ça se voit pas ? Tu t'y connais en montres ?

- Je suis horloger.

L'autre leva les yeux, l'air soudain plus calme.

- C'est quoi, ton nom ?

- Gabriel, et vous ?

- Alexander Vladimiovitch. Ce sera patron, ou monsieur, pour toi.

- Ça veut dire que vous m'embauchez ?

- J'ai pas dit ça ! T'habites loin ? J'aime pas que mes employés arrivent en retard…

Sylar tiqua sur le mot employé, mais la petite main que Charly avait glissée dans la sienne l'empêcha de perdre son sang-froid.

- J'habite nulle part pour l'instant, on vient d'arriver.

Pendant quelques secondes, Gabriel crut que cette raison suffirait à ce qu'Alexander les mette dehors, et c'est ce que le vieil horloger semblait sur le point de faire quand il se figea, une idée venant apparemment de traverser son esprit.

- Bon, je suppose que vu l'état de mon magasin tu ne dois pas t'attendre à des miracles point de vue salaire, alors je te propose un truc : y a deux apparts, à l'étage, séparés par une porte. J'en habite un, l'autre me sert de débarras depuis des années et je n'ai ni la force ni les moyens de payer quelqu'un pour le retaper dans le but de le louer ou de le vendre. Si tu t'occupes de le rendre habitable toi-même, tu peux habiter là, sans me payer de loyer, à condition que tu me files un coup de main à la boutique et que tu t'occupes de ce que je ne peux plus faire moi-même. Ah, et que ton môme ne foute pas le bordel.

Le croquemitaine plissa les yeux.

- Je voudrais être sûr d'avoir compris : vous m'embaucher et en guise de salaire, vous nous… entretenez ?

- Je t'embauche pour m'aider ici et chez moi. Comme tu n'as pas pu manquer de le constater, je ne suis plus en état de faire les courses ou la cuisine sans provoquer de catastrophe. Alors, c'est oui ou c'est non ? J'ai pas toute la journée devant moi, moi, j'ai du boulot, figure-toi !

Gabriel hésitait : le Russe avait l'air d'avoir un sale caractère et il aurait sûrement du mal à ne pas le tuer s'il devait le supporter tous les jours. D'un autre côté, cet arrangement convenait plutôt bien à ses plans et c'était le genre de proposition qu'il ne retrouverait pas ailleurs. Il tendit une main à Alexander.

- Je suppose que j'ai du boulot aussi, dans ce cas. On peut monter poser nos affaires, avant de s'y mettre ?

En fait, Sylar avait eu énormément de boulot, d'autant que l'horloger russe était exigeant. L'appartement qu'il leur proposait était dans un bazar monstre, et il n'était même pas meublé. Sans se laisser décourager, Gabriel avait envoyé Charly donner un coup de main à son nouveau patron et avait entrepris de mettre sur le trottoir tout ce qui ne pouvait pas être réparé, réutilisé ou revendu. Il avait descendu le reste dans le garage inutilisé du vieil homme. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, exaspéré, il avait utilisé la télékinésie. L'autre s'était contenté de hausser un sourcil.

- Ah, tu en es, toi aussi.

Le sereal-killer avait hoché la tête et comme le Russe semblait s'être reconcentré sur son livre de compte, il n'avait pas insisté.

À 18 heure, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil au frigo et aux placards presque déserts du propriétaire, il avait expédié Charly à l'épicerie du coin avec une liste de course. Le môme lui avait déjà prouvé qu'il était débrouillard et il l'avait bien vu lorgner avec envie sur une vieille bicyclette qui devait être réparable. De leur côté, Gabriel et Alexander avaient fermé la boutique et Sylar avait remonté du garage les quelques meubles qu'il avait nettoyé et réparé, à savoir : un lit, un canapé, une table et deux chaises. Il donnerait le lit au petit et dormirait sur le canapé le temps de trouver mieux. À partir de là, les choses étaient devenues indéniablement plus faciles.

Ils étaient là depuis trois semaines. Le vieux n'ouvrait jamais le dimanche, et Gabriel en profitait pour souffler un peu et prendre l'air. Charly n'avait plus peur du vieil homme. En fait, ces deux-là s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, même si le petit ne parlait toujours pas.

- Ça viendra, ça viendra, disait simplement Alexander, les rares fois où Gabriel s'en inquiétait auprès de lui.

Le croquemitaine ne savait pas pourquoi il avait commencé à espionner ses vieux ennemis. Les approcher était dangereux : ils ignoraient qu'il était en ville, et ça valait mieux pour lui. Mais il y allait quand même, se postait sur le toi d'un immeuble et tendait l'oreille. Il jouait les exaspérés, mais en réalité cela commençait à l'amuser : l'étrange histoire de Claire et de Peter, le combat de Nathan pour représenter les spéciaux, les recherches de Mohinder. Dommage qu'il s'en aille, celui-là. Il allait s'emmerder, sans lui.

Il avait entraperçu Parkman et sa petite famille, une fois ou deux : la petite blonde complètement folle de lui et la gamine qui localise les gens… Ils avaient l'air heureux, tous ensemble. Ça l'avait fait sourire. Mais il valait mieux qu'il évite Parkman. Ce type n'était pas du genre à oublier…

C'était étrange comme les choses avaient tourné. Il s'occupait de Charly et d'Alexander, surveillait « l'équipe de choc » comme il les appelait… Il lui arrivait même de leur donner un coup de main, parfois. Tient, part exemple, ce type qui avait échappé au petit Peter, en fin de matinée : il l'avait retrouvé à midi et s'était fait un devoir d'aller le déposer pieds et poings liés dans le jardin de Nathan. Ce dernier saurait quoi en faire. Après tout, il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser des gens dangereux se promener en liberté dans les mêmes rues que son petit Charly, n'est-ce pas ?

À suivre…

_Voilà ! Ça vous a plu ? Une petite review, une petite critique, un petit mot ? Quelque chose ?_


	4. Chapter 3 : Départ et instants de vie

_Et c'est encore moi ! Personne n'a encore lu ma fic, mais je ne désespère pas, je vous aurais, eh eh eh ^^ En attendant bonne lecture…_

Pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il était parti de chez lui, Mohinder se retourna brutalement. C'était un peu idiot : il y avait tant de monde dans le terminal que même si quelqu'un le suivait, il n'aurait pas pu le voir. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda Peter d'un air soucieux. Tu as l'air nerveux…

- Non, rien, ça va. J'ai l'impression qu'on me suit, mais je ne vois personne, ce n'est sûrement rien.

- Vous voulez que je demande des agents ?, demanda Nathan, qui avait déjà sorti son portable.

- Mais non, inutile, je n'ai vu personne…

- On ne sait jamais.

Le sénateur avait déjà composé le numéro du chef de sa sécurité, et quelques instants plus tard, une dizaine d'hommes en noirs avec des oreillettes s'introduisirent dans l'aéroport. Mohinder jeta un coup d'œil à Peter qui leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit soupir exaspéré. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Nathan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exhiber son pouvoir.

- Venez, on doit se dépêcher sinon Mohinder va louper son vol…

Le jeune homme se mit en marche sans les attendre et le généticien, ajustant la sangle de son sac à dos de cuir, pressa le pas pour rattraper son ami. Nathan prit le temps de faire un signe à ses agents avant de rejoindre les deux autres.

- Inutile de courir, nous ne sommes pas en retard…

- Non, mais le terminal est grand et on doit encore enregistrer ses bagages.

Les trois hommes pressèrent le pas. Nathan prenait son rôle de patron très au sérieux et il avait tenu à accompagner le docteur Suresh à son avion. Peter, quant à lui, souhaitait seulement dire au revoir à son ami, car ils ne se reverraient pas avant de longs mois.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?, tenta le benjamin des Petrelli, pour la énième fois.

L'Indien rit.

- Bien essayé, Peter, mais c'est toujours non. Je préfère faire ce voyage en solitaire, c'est important pour moi…

- D'autant que j'ai besoin de toi ici, Peter, souligna Nathan.

- C'est bon, les gars, je plaisantais…

Gabriel eut un petit sourire tandis qu'il se dissimulait derrière un groupe de touristes. Il avait parfaitement calculé son coup : Mohinder était conscient d'être suivi, mais n'avait aucun moyen de le vérifier. Il aimait avoir le contrôle…

Il avait ressenti le besoin d'aller le voir partir. Après tout, il n'aurait plus aucune occasion de l'espionner avant un bon bout de temps… Ses pulsions de voyeur allaient en prendre un coup. Mais qu'importe. Il pourrait toujours écouter les conversations téléphoniques de Peter et Claire et se cacher dans l'ombre du sénateur tout en leur livrant de temps à autre les plus dangereux de ses paires.

Il attendit que l'avion ait quitté le sol pour sortir de l'aéroport sans se faire voir. Aucun risque qu'il ne croise les frères Petrelli : Nathan avait filé dès que le généticien avait passé les portes d'embarquement, quant à Peter, il ne semblait pas pressé.

Il arriva à l'horlogerie vers 18 heure.

- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?, lança Alexander depuis son comptoir, fidèle à lui-même.

- Ça va, Lex. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Oui : tient ton gosse et répare-moi cette saloperie d'horloge ! Smith la veut pour demain matin, sinon il ne paie pas.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça… Où est Charly ?

- Dans le garage. Toujours en orbite autour de ce vieux vélo… Dit, tu vas t'en occuper, de cette horloge, ou je te paye à ne rien faire ?

- Tu ne me paies pas, Aliocha…

Avec un petit sourire amusé, le croquemitaine se dirigea vers le garage. Il avait vite appris que le sale caractère d'Alexander n'était qu'une façade derrière laquelle il se protégeait. En réalité, le vieil homme s'était pris d'affection pour eux, et inversement, d'ailleurs. Il faisait semblant de ne pas s'extasier devant la facilité avec laquelle Sylar réparait tout ce qui était cassé et jouait les vieux bonshommes aigris quand Charly restait auprès de lui.

Le petit garçon leva les yeux quand le sereal-killer entra dans la pièce qui servait désormais de débarras et se précipita vers lui. Habitué aux démonstrations d'affection (pour ne pas dire d'adoration) que lui prodiguait sans cesse l'enfant, Gabriel se pencha pour le soulever dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui.

- Tu sais, parfois j'ai l'impression que tu crois que je vais t'abandonner…

Pour toute réponse, Charly serra plus fort ses petits bras autour de son cou, et Sylar ressentit une bouffée de tendresse pour ce petit être dont, inexplicablement, il ne pouvait plus se passer.

- Alors, le vélo t'as tapé dans l'œil ?

L'enfant rit et descendit de ses bras pour s'approcher de l'engin. C'était une de ces vieilles bicyclettes qui avaient fait le bonheur des enfants dans les années 60-70, aux Etats-Unis (l'auteur n'est pas sûre de la marque : chopper ?). La selle était en cuir et par un heureux hasard, le vélo était à la taille de Charly. Il n'était pas vraiment abîmé, mais il n'avait certainement plus servi depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années : le cadre était rouillé, le guidon et la selle étaient sales et couverts de poussière, les pneus étaient dégonflés. Charly leva vers le croquemitaine un regard suppliant.

- Mouais… Faut voir. Il n'a pas l'air cassé, mais je pense qu'il va falloir changer certaines pièces. Cela dit, d'ici Noël tu devrais pouvoir l'utiliser…

Le petit garçon sauta de joie et retourna derechef dans les bras de Sylar. Ce dernier leva des yeux rêveurs vers la lucarne qui laissait passer un rayon de soleil.

- Tu sais quoi, mon bonhomme ? Je ne sais pas si c'était une excellente idée, de revenir à New York, mais on dirait que le vent tourne, pour moi. Pour nous.

Étalée sur son lit, son ordinateur sur les genoux, Claire surfait sur le site d'une énième Faculté. C'était un accord passé avec son père : elle pouvait passer un an à travailler avec lui si, en retour, elle passait l'année suivante à la fac, pour « comparer ». De mauvaise grâce, elle passait donc une partie de son temps libre à chercher l'école où elle irait à la rentrée prochaine. Sa boit mail bipa, annonçant l'arrivée d'un message. Ravie d'échapper pour un instant à ses ennuyeuses recherches, la jeune fille cliqua aussitôt sur l'icône clignotante :

« Salut, la miss !

En mettant KO un méchant, cet après-midi, j'ai vu une mini cheer-leader blonde, dans ma tête, qui me faisait de grands signes en criant : Vas-y Peter ! C'est toi le meilleur ! Tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose ? -) Continu à m'encourager, c'est très efficace…

Ton héros. »

Claire sourit bien malgré elle. C'était dingue, ça, même quand il racontait les pires bêtises, il la faisait rire. Elle secoua la tête. « Un peu de sérieux, Claire, c'est ton oncle, garde ça à l'esprit… » Elle entreprit de rédiger une réponse.

« Contente de voir que je te suis utile à quelque chose, super-Peter ! =) Continue de tabasser des méchants en pensant à moi et souvient toi que tu seras toujours mon héros -) Il faudra que je trouve un prétexte pour venir à New York, un de ces jours : on ira à la chasse aux vilains ensembles, comme ça je pourrai t'encourager en direct. Et je persiste : si on s'affronte, c'est moi qui gagne ! Tu as quel pouvoir, ces temps-ci ? Comme tu en changes régulièrement, j'ai du mal à suivre…

Embrasse Nathan de ma part.

Claire

PS : Mohinder-le-sournois aurait pris la fuite… ? »

Peter sourit en lisant la réponse de la jeune fille. Ils étaient tous les deux très doués pour raconter des stupidités. Elle lui manquait vraiment, sa cheer-leader. Si elle-même ne trouvait pas de prétexte pour venir à New York, c'est lui qui irait à Odessa. Il fallait qu'il la voit. Ça devenait urgent. Et inquiétant.

À suivre…

_Chapitre fort court, vous en conviendrez^^ Allez, quoi ! Venez lire ! Laissez quelques reviews ! Soyez gentils… ^^_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Routine et temps qui passe

_Et me revoilà ! Merci aux personnes____qui ont commenté ma fanfiction, c'était très gentil. De plus, si vous croyez passer inaperçu, ceux qui ne laissent pas de commentaires, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil : au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, on a tous dans notre profil un tableau de statistiques, entre autres pour les visites, et je vois bien que des gens viennent voir ma fic, ce qui m'agace, c'est qu'ils ne prennent même pas la peine de laisser une review, franchement ça ne coûte rien et ça prend deux minutes, je le sais, je le fais tout le temps !_

_Bref, la suite :_

Du pied, Gabriel immobilisa sur le sol l'homme qui tentait de s'éloigner de lui en rampant, et décrocha son portable.

- Peter ? C'est moi. J'en ai eu un, son frangin ne doit pas être bien loin. Où es-tu ?

- À deux cents mètres. Je ne le vois pas. Je reviens vers toi ?

- D'accord, mais fait gaffe…

L'ex-croquemitaine rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et émit un petit sifflement qui résonna dans la rue sombre et déserte.

- Eh, vieux ! J'ai ton jumeau ! Tu ne vas pas venir le chercher ? C'est pas gentil, ça… Tu vois comme il est méchant, ton frère ?, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du mexicain, toujours sous son pied.

- Je t'emmerde…, rétorqua ce dernier, d'une voix pâteuse.

Gabriel s'apprêtait à riposter quand un bruit lui fit lever les yeux, juste à temps pour voir tomber vers lui une ombra menaçante, qui alla s'écraser sur le Mexicain (l'ex-sereal-killer ayant eu la présence d'esprit de faire un pas sur le côté).

- Bien joué, Petit Peter…

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Le jeune Petrelli sauta de la plateforme de secours d'où il avait envoyé son adversaire au sol. Ce dernier gémissait de douleur, plié en deux sur son jumeau qui n'avait pas la force de le repousser.

- Pas ma faute si t'as une tête de gosse…

- Mais ta gueule, Gabriel !

- Ça va, ça va… Je plaisante, Pete…

L'autre soupira.

- Je sais, oui. Désolé.

Ils se baissèrent pour ramasser les deux Mexicains, leur passer les menottes électriques et les ramener vers la camionnette qui leur servait de fourgon.

- Ça ne va pas ?, demanda Gabriel en s'asseyant à la place du conducteur. Je te sens un peu à cran, ces temps-ci…

- Non, laisse, c'est rien, souffla le plus jeune en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Allez : raconte tout à Tonton Gabriel…

- Idiot…

- Comme tu veux.

Au bout de deux minutes de silence, alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans une rue plus encombrée, Peter finit par lâcher :

- Claire m'a appelé. Elle va s'inscrire dans une Fac de New York, alors elle va venir habiter chez moi à partir de la rentrée.

L'autre leva un sourcil.

- Elle t'a dit ça comme ça ? Sans te demander ton avis ?

- Bien sûr que si. Elle pouvait habiter chez Nathan, aussi, mais il travaille beaucoup, il n'est jamais là. Et puis pour elle, c'est un peu l'angoisse d'aller vivre chez son père biologique. C'est toujours un peu tendu, entre eux…

- Ouais, j'imagine. Mais je croyais que vous vous entendiez super bien, tous les deux ?

- Et alors ?

- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ça te gènes qu'elle vienne vivre chez toi ?

- Euh…

C'est le moment que choisirent les jumeaux mexicains pour coller leurs visages contre la grille qui les séparaient de leurs geôliers.

- Peut-être bien que cette fille est un peu plus qu'une amie, pour lui, commença l'un.

- Et peut-être bien qu'il a la trouille de ce qu'il pourrait faire et ressentir s'il doit la voir tous les jours et vivre avec elle, poursuivit l'autre d'un air malicieux.

- Vous permettez ? C'est une conversation privée !, siffla Peter, tout en leur fermant le volet au nez pour les isoler de leurs prisonniers.

- N'empêche, ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort…

- Ça va pas, non ? C'est ma nièce ! Comment je pourrai avoir envie d'elle… ?

- Tu veux que je t'explique… ?

- Non merci !

Plus de neuf mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Gabriel et Charly étaient venus vivre à New York. Les choses avaient changées, dans un sens. Et d'un autre côté, une certaine routine s'était installée…

Gabriel avait pris sur son temps libre pour remettre en état le vélo de Charly. Quand il avait eu fini, il avait compris que le petit ne savait pas en faire, et après vingt-quatre heures de réflexion, il avait fini par se résoudre à appliquer le conseil d'Alexander : amener Charly à Central Park et faire ce que ni son père biologique ni son père adoptif n'avait pris le temps de faire avec lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais dans cette allée, au milieu de tous ces pères et tous ces gosses qui apprenaient à faire du vélo, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, il ne s'était pas senti comme un étranger. Il lui avait semblé que c'était normal qu'il se trouve là et quand Charly avait fini par s'élancer tout seul sur sa bicyclette, un élan de fierté lui avait traversé le cœur comme une flèche, dessinant un sourire sur son visage.

Plus ça allait, plus Charly s'attachait à lui. Il avait mis du temps avant de prononcer un mot, mais ses gestes et ses regards étaient plus parlants que de longs discours : il aimait Gabriel comme un père et ce dernier ne savait pas s'il en était infiniment heureux ou terriblement effrayé. Il avait à la fois l'impression d'évoluer en terrain inconnu et de savoir parfaitement où il allait. Les gestes et les mots lui venaient instinctivement, comme de prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras quand il avait fait un cauchemar –ce qui lui arrivait souvent-, essuyer ses larmes, lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes. Le soir, il inventait des histoires qu'il lui racontait avant de le mettre au lit. Parfois, il faisait des ombres sur le mur avec ses mains, et il surprenait parfois l'enfant à tenter de l'imiter. À d'autres moments, il s'accroupissait sur le sol de la chambre qu'il avait peinte et emménagé pour lui et le regardait jouer avec son train électrique, ses petites voitures et ses figurines. Il aimait, la nuit, quand il ne pouvait pas dormir, aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, près de son petit lit, et le regarder dormir, blotti sous sa couette, son nounours serré dans ses bras.

Pendant la journée, il travaillait à l'atelier avec Alexander. Il ne travaillait pas seulement sur des montres et des horloges. Il arrivait aussi qu'on leur apporte un piano à accorder ou un autre objet dans le même genre. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que les affaires marchaient bien mais ils n'étaient pas pour autant en faillite. Disons qu'ils gagnaient assez d'argent pour faire tourner la boutique et vivre confortablement.

Charly avait pris l'habitude de venir s'asseoir avec eux dans l'atelier. Croisant les bras sur la table, il posait sa tête dessus et les regardait travailler, en silence. En fait, ils ne s'en étaient pas aperçus tout de suite, mais le petit garçon apprenait tout simplement le métier d'horloger. Un soir, alors que Gabriel le cherchait pour qu'il aille se coucher, il l'avait trouvé dans l'atelier, occupé à remonter une vieille montre à gousset qu'Alexander avait égaré quelques jours plus tôt. Le vieux Russe fut ravi de la retrouver parfaitement nettoyé et réparée, et les deux hommes comprirent que l'enfant était incroyablement malin, surtout pour son âge.

Un matin, remontant du magasin après avoir aidé Alexander à ôter les lourds volets de bois qui fermaient la boutique, Gabriel avait trouvé Charly sagement assis sur le canapé, en pyjamas, son éternel ours en peluche dans les bras, attendant patiemment qu'il vienne lui préparer son petit-déjeuner. L'enfant s'était levé et avait couru dans ses bras. L'horloger avait déposé un baiser sur sa tempe en murmurant :

- Salut, toi.

Dans un soupir, le garçon avait seulement répondu :

- Papa…

Gabriel s'était aussitôt figé sur place et avait détaché Charly de ses bras pour aller le poser sur la table. Puis, il avait posé ses deux mains sur ses épaules et l'avait regardé bien en face.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Tu ne **dois** pas dire ça, tu comprends ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il l'avait laissé descendre et avait préparé le petit-déjeuner en secouant la tête pour en chasser le mot qui y résonnait encore. Il ne voulait surtout pas y penser. Ne surtout pas penser à son cœur qui avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine en entendant ça.

À table, voyant que l'enfant faisait tourner son chocolat avec sa cuillère, les yeux baissés, Gabriel avait posé sa main sur la sienne pour lui faire lever le nez.

- Charly, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas un papa. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste à cause de moi, d'accord ? Mais même si je le voulais, je ne pourrai pas être ton papa. Pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'au moins un de mes pères m'apprenne ce que c'est. Il aurait fallu qu'un seul d'entre eux se comporte vraiment comme un père avec moi, mais…

Un soupir l'avait ébranlé, et il avait réalisé qu'il avait envie de pleurer, alors il avait détourné les yeux, avalé sa salive, et essayé de poursuivre.

- Je ne me souviens même pas qu'un seul d'entre eux m'ait dit qu'il m'aimait, si tu veux tout savoir, et je… Je peux pas… Je voudrais, je voudrais vraiment, tu sais, mais je…

Malgré tous ses efforts, un sanglot lui avait serré la gorge sans qu'il parvienne à le retenir, et il avait eu envie de se donner des gifles. Il s'était pris la tête à deux mains sans parvenir à dire un mot de plus, et il serait sûrement resté comme ça un bon moment si les petites mains de Charly ne s'étaient pas posées sur les siennes. Convulsivement, il avait agrippé le petit garçon et l'avait serré contre lui. Il ne savait pas comment, mais la présence du gosse lui avait donné la force de ravaler ses larmes, et quand l'enfant avait murmuré encore une fois, dans ses cheveux :

- Papa.

Il n'avait pas protesté. Il avait juste passé une main dans son dos en répondant tout bas :

- Je suis là… Je suis là.

Après, le plus dur avait été de s'habituer. Ça lui faisait toujours drôle quand le petit l'appelait papa, mis il avait vite réalisé que s'il avait arrêté, ça lui aurait brisé le cœur. À force, il lui était devenu impossible de cacher la fierté dans sa voix chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de « son fils », chaque fois qu'il disait :

- C'est mon fils.

En lui posant une main sur l'épaule…

Bien sûr, Gabriel avait continué à livrer en secret des spéciaux dangereux aux frères Petrelli, et ce malgré le fait qu'il avait attisé la curiosité de ces derniers. À plusieurs reprises, Peter avait failli le repérer. Il lui échappait souvent in extremis, et une nuit, ce qui devait arriver arriva : sans que l'ex-croquemitaine ne s'en aperçu, Peter avait vu son visage, à la lueur d'un réverbère. Le jeune homme s'était fait assommer par sa cible, puis, quand il avait repris ses esprits, était parti à sa poursuite. Il s'était arrêté à la sortie d'une ruelle sombre et était resté caché, observant la scène : Gabriel, parfaitement reconnaissable sous le néon, était occupé à menotter l'homme qu'il poursuivait, assommé, à une barrière.

- Désolé, vieux. J'ai rien contre toi, mais les gens comme toi ne peuvent pas traîner en liberté dans les rues, tu comprends ? Allez, sans rancune. Je te laisse aux bons soins du Petit Peter.

L'horloger avait disparu dans les rues quelques minutes plus tard, Peter sur les talons. Il avait ramené son prisonnier à son frère dès qu'il avait vu l'endroit où se cachait l'ancien fugitif et, après y avoir longuement réfléchi, ils s'étaient rendus sur place le lendemain soir.

Alexander était un vieil homme, et sa maladie de Parkinson allait en s'aggravant. Il faisait de temps à autre de courts séjours à l'hôpital, mais il était encore en état de tenir son magasin. Il avait pour habitude de veiller tard à la boutique, derrière son comptoir, faisant ses comptes en attendant des clients imaginaires. C'est donc lui qui était allé ouvrir quand les frères Petrelli étaient venu taper aux carreaux de la porte de l'horlogerie.

- C'est pourquoi ?, avait-il aboyé comme à son habitude, un brin méfiant à cause de l'heure tardive.

- Nous cherchons Gabriel Gray, avait commencé Nathan.

- Connaît pas, avait rétorqué le vieil homme, trouvant son interlocuteur louche, tout en faisant mine de refermer la porte.

Peter y avait glissé son pied pour la maintenir ouverte tandis que son frère insistait :

- Vous savez qui je suis ? Je suis sénateur. Vous devriez nous laisser entrer, mais je peux revenir avec la police si vous préférez…

- Je vous dis que je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez…

- De l'homme qui travaille avec vous.

- Personne ne travaille avec moi.

- Ah oui ? Avec un Parkinson aussi avancé, je doute que vous puissiez manipulez les pièces d'un mécanisme de montre ou d'horloge… !

- Nathan !, l'avait réprimandé son frère, choqué par sa brutalité. S'il vous plaît, Monsieur. C'est vraiment important, il faut que nous lui parlions. Si vous ne nous laissez pas entrer, demain on viendra l'arrêter et vous ne le reverrez jamais…

Le visage du Russe s'était assombri à cette idée et il avait fini par s'écarter.

- Ça va, ça va, entrez. Pas la peine de devenir violents, non plus. Venez un peu par-là, avait-il ajouté après avoir verrouillé la porte.

Il les avait entraînés dans l'escalier, puis dans l'appartement de Gabriel jusqu'à une porte bleu clair sur laquelle on avait collé ces bouts de bois idiots en forme de lettres colorés qui formaient un prénom : Charly. Alexander avait ouvert la porte et les deux frères étaient restés figés de surprise : un petit bonhomme de cinq ou six ans, en pyjamas, sous une couette bleue nuit brodée d'étoiles, assis dans son lit, était blotti contre Sylar qui lui racontait une histoire tout en faisant des ombres chinoises sur le mur de la chambre. Charly rit quand son père entreprit de le chatouiller pour illustrer ce qui venait d'arriver à l'un des héros de son histoire, qui jouait avec son grand frère dans le jardin de leur maison. L'horloger russe avait alors toussoté pour signaler leur présence, et, avisant les frères Petrelli qui l'observaient avec des yeux ronds, son employé avait aussitôt cessé de jouer avec son fils.

Peter avait été le premier à revenir de sa surprise, et l'ombre d'un sourire était passée sur ses lèvres. Cette scène lui rappelait étrangement ce qu'il avait vu quand le Peter balafré l'avait emmené dans le futur : Gabriel qui faisait des gaufres à un enfant et qui perdait les pédales quand on menaçait de lui faire du mal.

Nathan, quant à lui, avait eu un second sursaut de surprise quand, effrayé par les deux inconnus, l'enfant s'était pelotonné contre Gabriel en murmurant :

- Papa…

- De la visite pour toi, avait vaguement lancé Alexander avant de redescendre à la boutique.

Comme son fils s'agitait contre lui, l'ex-croquemitaine lui avait passé une main dans les cheveux.

- C'est rien, mon cœur, je les connais. Il est l'heure de dormir, maintenant. Je te raconterai la suite demain, d'accord ?

L'enfant avait hoché la tête et l'avait embrassé sur la joue. L'horloger l'avait bordé, avait déposé un baiser sur son front avant d'éteindre la lumière.

- Bonne nuit, Charly.

Le silence seul lui avait répondu et il avait entraîné les frères Petrelli dans la pièce à vivre après avoir tiré la porte derrière lui sans la fermer complètement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Je n'ai plus tué personne depuis un bail, vous le sauriez sinon…

- Du calme. On est pas là pour t'accuser de quoi que ce soit, intervint Peter. Mais c'est qui, ce gosse ?

- Pas tes oignons ! Vous voulez quoi ? Magnez-vous, Lex m'attend pour fermer la boutique…

- C'est vous qui déposez régulièrement des spéciaux recherchés sur le pas de ma porte ?, demanda Nathan d'un air suspicieux.

Gabriel avait soupiré, passé ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, puis s'était dirigé vers la porte en grimaçant.

- Oui, c'est moi, et alors ? Je vous signale que comme vous avez eu la bêtise de confier une ville aussi grande que New York à la garde d'un seul homme, sans moi vous en auriez plein les bras avec tous les cinglés qui ont décidé d'avoir votre peau…

Il s'était à présent engagé dans les escaliers et les deux autres lui avaient emboîté le pas. Le sénateur avait repris, alors que l'ex-sereal-killer s'emparait d'un grand volet de bois, sous l'escalier :

- Vous savez que vous êtes en tête de notre liste de spéciaux à arrêter impérativement ?

L'horloger était sorti dans la rue sans répondre, avec son fardeau dont il s'était servi pour fermer la moitié de la vitrine.

- Lex, je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais on n'a rien inventé de mieux que le rideau de fer automatique pour verrouiller les boutiques…

- Je t'emmerde, gamin !

- Vous avez entendu ce que je vous ai dit ?, avait insisté Nathan.

Gabriel l'avait toisé de toute sa hauteur.

- Et alors ? Vous voulez m'arrêter, monsieur le Sénateur ? Allez-y, faîtes vous plaisir… Et demain, vous repasserez chercher le gamin pour le déposer aux services sociaux…

- Êtes-vous donc suffisamment monstrueux pour utiliser cet enfant à seule fin de garantir votre liberté… ?

Il avait à peine fini de poser sa question que Sylar l'avait saisi par le col et plaqué contre le mur, utilisant son pouvoir de télékinésie pour l'écraser contre la paroi.

- Fait un pas de plus, et tu pourras enterrer ton frère, lança-t-il vertement à l'adresse de Peter, qui avait fait un geste pour secourir Nathan. Quant à vous… Écoutez bien ce que je vais vous dire : Charly est mon fils, vous entendez ? Mon fils ! Si son bonheur dépendait de ma liberté, je serais prêt à la sacrifier mille fois pour lui !

- Il n'a pas voulu prétendre le contraire, intervint Peter.

Mais Gabriel, semblant retrouver ses esprits, avait remis le sénateur sur ses pieds et était retourné dans le magasin chercher le second volet.

- En fait, nous étions venu te faire une proposition, avait poursuivi le cadet, constatant que son aîné n'était pas en état de poursuivre la conversation. Comme tu l'as dit, je ne peux pas vraiment m'occuper de New York tout seul. Toi, tu es dans le pétrin maintenant qu'on sait que tu es là. On ne te laissera pas en liberté tout en sachant de quoi tu es capable.

- En gros, vous voulez que je travaille pour vous, avait résumé Gabriel, tout en allant installer l'autre volet.

- C'est ça, avait confirmé Nathan. En échange, nous vous laissons en paix…

- Non ! En échange, vous me fournissez des papiers légaux à moi et au gosse parce qu'il va falloir que je l'inscrive à l'école à la rentrée. Ah, et vous faites disparaître mon dossier, aussi. Et là, je marche.

- Vous croyez vraiment que vous êtes en état de négocier ?, avait demandé Nathan d'un air furibard.

L'ex-croquemitaine l'avait regardé dans les yeux.

- Je pourrai vous tuer…

- Je ne crois pas que tu le feras, avait doucement rétorqué Peter, en levant les yeux sur la fenêtre de la chambre de Charly.

L'autre avait suivi son regard et l'ombre d'un sourire était passée sur son visage.

- Des papiers, ce doit être faisable, avait poursuivi le plus jeune. On verra plus tard si ça vaut la peine de perdre ton dossier.

Le sénateur avait ouvert la bouche pour protester, mais constatant que son frère et l'horloger se regardaient d'un air entendu, il avait renoncé.

- Demain, 9h30, dans mon bureau, avait-il juste lancé. Je donnerai des ordres pour qu'on vous laisse entrer. Vous travaillerez avec Peter.

Sur ces mots, il avait tourné les talons, et Peter l'avait suivi comme son ombre.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas oublié ce que Sylar avait fait à Claire, et il ne se gênait pas pour le faire payer à son nouvel associé. Les missions étaient difficiles, et le jeune Petrelli avait bien fait comprendre à Gabriel qu'il ne pourrait pas compter sur lui en cas de danger. Les premiers mois, il avait donc fallut que l'horloger se débrouille pour survivre. Cependant, avec le temps qui s'écoulait et à force de se voir tous les jours, l'animosité de Peter à son égard avait faibli jusqu'à presque disparaître, et s'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se dire amis, ils étaient en tout cas aussi proches que deux collègues de travail pouvaient l'être.

- Comment vont les autres ?, demanda Gabriel tout en engageant le véhicule dans l'allée du centre de détention provisoire de New York, où leurs deux clients allaient attendre d'être jugés puis incarcérés.

- Parkman a embarqué sa petite famille en France pour l'été. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Hiro Nakamura.

- Et Mohinder ?

Peter fouilla dans la poche intérieur de sa veste tandis qu'on les déchargeait de leurs prisonniers. Il brandit une carte postale sous le nez de son associé qui s'en empara et alluma le plafonnier pour y jeter un œil.

- Il est au Japon, regarde.

- Je vois ça, effectivement…

La carte représentait un cerisier en fleurs sous lequel des enfants s'amusaient. Gabriel la retourna.

- Je peux lire ?

- Bien sûr.

« Cher Peter,

Quand je rentrerai, il est probable que mon ordinateur n'aura plus de mémoire, à force de répertorier. C'est incroyable : nous sommes tellement plus nombreux que je ne l'imaginais… Je ne sais pas combien on représente, par rapport à la population mondiale, mais je ne serais pas étonné qu'on atteigne presque le quart… J'étais en ville depuis la semaine dernière. J'en ai eu assez, j'ai migré vers la campagne. Moins de bruit, je peux réfléchir. Deux gosses qui m'avaient vu descendre du bus m'ont presque traîné de force chez leurs parents et pas moyen de refuser leur hospitalité. En plus ils ne comprennent rien à ce que je leur dis et inversement, mais je ne crois pas que ça soit un problème, en fait.

Mine de rien, je commence à avoir le mal du pays. Il y a trop longtemps que je suis parti. Je serai bientôt rentré, je pense. Je ne sais plus si ce voyage m'a fatigué ou grandi. Les deux, sans doute. Je t'envoie un message dès que j'ai une idée de la date de mon départ.

Salut ton frère et ta nièce pour moi.

À bientôt.

Mohinder »

- On dirait un gamin qui vient de réaliser qu'il a reçu deux fois plus de cadeaux de Noël que ce qu'il avait prévu…

- Si je t'écoutais, on serait tous des gosses. Et je te rappelle qu'il est plus vieux que toi, ajouta Peter tout en empochant la carte tandis que Gabriel redémarrait.

- Qui ça ?

- Mohinder.

- Et alors ?

- Laisse tomber.

- Tu montes boire un verre ? Pour faire plaisir au petit ?

- Si tu veux…

À suivre…

_Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. En réalité j'étais entrain de faire un chapitre beaucoup plus long, mais quand je me suis aperçue qu'au rythme où ça allait, j'allais dépasser les dix pages Word, j'ai coupé.Mohinder va réapparaître dans le chapitre suivant, mais je préviens tous ceux qui attendent du Mylar : vous allez me détester^^'(pas taper) Ne vous inquiétez pas, la situation est sous contrôle… En attendant, le prochain chapitre sera très… Guimauveux, si vos voyez ce que je veux dire… Des fleurs et des enfants qui jouent près du ruisseau… Enfin, vous verrez._


	6. Chapitre 5 : La Dame des Fleurs

_C'est moi ! Et voici la seconde partie du chapitre coupé ! Allez-y, les Mylariens : défoulez-vous, avant que n'arrivent les chapitres où vous allez m'aduler^^ Et encore merci pour les (rares) reviews, ça fait quand même plaisir =)_

_Bonne lecture X) (attention : guimauve !)_

**Japon, un petit village perdu dans la campagne :**

Mohinder s'était assis sur le petit banc de bois blanc, sous le cerisier. Quelques mètres plus loin, Sven avait entamé une partie de foot avec ses amis. L'Indien pensa en souriant au pauvre ballon de cuir rapiécé, malmené par les pieds nus des enfants depuis des années… Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Alors, la dernière fois qu'il était allé en ville, il en avait acheté un autre, un vrai, noir et blanc, solide. Pour qu'ils pensent un peu à lui quand il serait parti. Chaque fois qu'ils iraient jouer au foot près du cerisier, dans la poussière du chemin…

Assise sur le sol, se cachant derrière ses genoux qu'elle avait remontés sur sa poitrine, Sana l'observait. De temps à autre, le généticien levait le nez de son carnet pour croiser son regard et lui faire des grimaces. La fillette ne cessait de rire chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Mohinder finit par renoncer à écrire et vint s'asseoir dans l'herbe, auprès d'elle. Sana avait trois ans, mais elle était très vive et maligne, pour son âge. Curieuse, elle posa sa petite main sur le carnet de son ami, pour demander la permission de regarder. L'autre sourit, tourna quelques pages et lui présenta un croquis d'elle-même, dessiné quelques jours plus tôt. Elle éclata de rire, s'empara du carnet et entreprit de le feuilleter, s'extasiant devant les dessins représentants autant des plantes que des gens et des animaux de tous les pays que Mohinder avait visité, suivant du doigt le tracé des notes qui occupaient les marges et les espaces blancs. Elle s'arrêta dans les premières pages, touchée par des visages trop occidentaux pour lui dire quoi que ce soit, et présenta la toute première page du carnet à l'Indien. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil : c'était un vieux dessin, qui datait de l'époque où Sylar s'était fait passer pour Zane Taylor. Durant un moment de passivité, alors qu'il s'ennuyait, le généticien, s'emparant d'un carnet vierge et d'un crayon qui traînaient sur son bureau, avait représenté un portrait plutôt fidèle du croquemitaine, qui consultait les travaux de Chandra d'un air concentré. Un sourire bien involontaire étira les lèvres du jeune homme, alors qu'il laissait ses yeux glisser sur les sourcils épais, le long de la mâchoire légèrement crispée par la concentration… L'Indien secoua la tête. Décidément, s'il avait le mal du pays au point que la vision du visage de Sylar le fasse sourire, il était plus que temps qu'il rentre à la maison…

Pourtant ce départ ne serait pas facile, il le savait. Partir allait lui briser le cœur, tout comme il laisserait au moins trois cœurs brisés derrière lui. Oh oui, il avait longuement hésité avant de se décider à boucler son sac. Tout comme il savait qu'il hésiterait sur tout le chemin de l'aéroport, et même pour monter dans l'avion qui devait le ramener à New York… Il était arrivé au village près de quinze jours plus tôt. Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'avoir passé plusieurs vies ici…

Les deux petits garçons de huit et douze ans qui lui avaient presque littéralement sauté dessus à son entrée au village l'avaient aussitôt traîné chez leurs parents, et une fois entrée plus question de ressortir. Leur mère l'avait fait asseoir sur les nattes, au sol, autour de la table. Le père était rentré et ses enfants lui avaient bondi dans les bras. Mohinder avait dîné avec eux, puis s'était vu offrir un coin de sol, une couverture et un matelas coloré qu'on ne lui avait pas permis de refuser. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux le lendemain matin, les garçons avaient ouvert son sac et déballé ses affaires, et leur mère les avaient rangé sur une petite étagère. Le message était passé : on ne lui permettrait pas de s'installer ailleurs. Il avait souri avec un timide :

- Aligato.

Et avait accepté de partager leur petit-déjeuner. Puis, les garçons l'avaient entraîné dans les champs et il s'était retrouvé à encourager en Indien un vieux cheval qui avait du mal tirer sa charrue, au milieu des enfants et des hommes qui faisaient la même chose, mais en japonais.

La nuit suivante, pris d'une crise d'insomnie, il était sorti sans réveiller ses hôtes et avait suivi un petit sentier qui serpentait dans un sous-bois. Au bout de trente mètres, il avait débouché près d'un étang où tombait une petite cascade et son univers avait basculé sans dessus dessous quand la vue de l'être qui s'y baignait lui avait donné le sentiment d'être tombé sur la tête. Son cœur avait désespérément essayé de sortir de sa poitrine en faisant un trou dans ses côtes, il avait manqué mourir étouffé, il avait dû se retenir à une branche pour ne pas tomber et son cerveau était parti se promener dans la quatrième dimension. Sur le moment, il n'avait même pas imaginé un instant qu'il venait d'être la malheureuse victime de ce qu'on appelle communément un coup de foudre, et ce que lui restait de neurones s'était liquéfié quand la femme, lui faisant face, avait croisé son regard et illuminé sa nuit d'un sourire infiniment doux. Impossible qu'elle ne puisse pas lire dans ses yeux le capharnaüm qu'elle venait de provoquer par sa simple existence, au plus profond de lui…

Il ne se souvenait pas à quel moment elle était sortie de l'eau, enroulant une serviette autour d'elle, ses longs cheveux noirs trempés collants à son dos, et était venu vers lui. Il n'avait pas bougé, mais, à l'intérieur, il tremblait comme une feuille. Il s'était laissé tomber à genoux dans l'herbe, incapable de parler pour justifier sa présence ou de prendre à la fuite. Il devait faire une drôle de tête car elle avait ri avant de s'agenouiller face à lui et, imitant les enfants du village qui y avaient passé l'après-midi, avait touché sa peau colorée et ses cheveux bouclés, choses qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Elle avait ri encore quand il avait tressailli, mais il ne s'était pas dérobé. Il avait hésité puis, timidement, gauchement, avait levé une main tremblante et avait, à son tour, touché sa joue, puis ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas résisté quand elle l'avait poussé au sol puis s'était étendu sur lui, s'était laissé embrasser et caresser comme un adolescent maladroit, puis s'était repris et avait fait mine de protester. Elle l'avait fait taire d'un baiser et il avait cessé de penser, se contentant de répondre. Il ne connaissait pas son nom, ne parlait pas sa langue et la voyait cette nuit pour la première fois. Ils s'étaient aimés comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis le premier instant du cosmos et en rentrant au village, alors que l'aube pointait à l'horizon, Mohinder s'était demandé s'il ne s'était pas endormi contre un arbre et n'avait pas fait un rêve absurde.

Après le petit-déjeuner, n'y tenant plus, il avait griffonné le visage de son apparition sur son carnet à dessin et l'avait montré à ses hôtes. L'homme avait froncé les sourcils. La femme avait souri et secoué la tête d'un air désolé. Les garçons n'avaient rien dit.

Dans la matinée, le plus jeune des deux avait jailli d'un bosquet juste devant lui, s'était emparé de sa main et l'avait traîné à travers les bois jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent un enfant d'environ dix ans, qui coupait du petit-bois avec une machette, et une fillette de trois ans qui jouait près de lui. Le guide de Mohinder s'était volatilisé à l'instant où le garçon avait levé les yeux sur eux, et l'Indien s'était subitement retrouvé avec une lame tranchante sur la gorge. Levant les mains, signe universel de paix, il n'avait pas osé se défendre, de peur de blesser un des deux enfants ou de les effrayer. La petite fille était venu fouiller ses poches en riant et avait montré le portrait de l'apparition à celui qui devait être son frère. Ce dernier avait aussitôt braqué un regard menaçant sur Mohinder tout en lâchant quelques mots secs en japonais à la fillette, qui avait aussitôt filé en criant :

- Mama !

Elle était revenue moins d'une minute plus tard, suivie du rêve du généticien, qui en avait aussitôt perdu la parole –ce qui ne faisait aucune différence puisqu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il était là. La jeune femme avait posé sa main sur le bras du garçon en lui parlant doucement et il avait rengainé sa machette, non sans avoir fusillé l'intrus du regard avant de leur tourner le dos pour ramasser ses fagots de bois. Le cerveau de Mohinder avait bugé depuis longtemps quand elle s'était emparé de sa main et l'avait entraîné plus profondément dans les bois, à la suite des deux enfants. Quelques neurones rescapés du raz-de-marée avaient gentiment fait remarquer à leur propriétaire que cette douce et étrange créature était un peu jeune pour avoir des enfants, et décidément beaucoup trop pour être la mère d'un garçon de dix ans. Son esprit comateux n'avait pas été en état de pousser la réflexion plus loin et l'Indien s'était laissé guider jusqu'à une clairière envahie par les fleurs où coulait un petit torrent. Une cabane presque invisible parce que noyée sous la floraison avait été construite grossièrement au-dessus du cours d'eau. C'est là que la fillette était allé s'asseoir et que son frère avait déposé son fardeau avant de la rejoindre.

La femme l'avait invité à partager leur modeste repas et n'ayant toujours pas retrouvé sa langue, le généticien n'avait même pas essayé de dire quelque chose.

À la seconde où son bol fut vide, la fillette entreprit de faire les présentations, désignant d'abord son frère :

- Sven !

Sa mère :

- Mama !

Elle-même :

- Sana !

Et l'étranger, avec un regard en forme de point d'interrogation.

- Mohinder, dit simplement Mohinder, en se redressant autant que faire se peut.

Cette fois-ci, même Sven n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Les enfants s'escrimèrent pendant vingt minutes à essayer en vain de le prononcer, puis, lassés, quittèrent la cabane pour aller jouer avec un gros chien jaune. Elle le prononça du premier coup.

- Mohinder…

En entendant son nom dans sa bouche, l'Indien était sûr d'avoir frôlé la crise cardiaque tant son cœur en avait battu fort.

Le généticien était resté accroupi près d'Elle, dans la petite cabane, toujours muet, alors même qu'une multitude de questions et de déclarations d'amour passionnées se mélangeaient et se bousculaient violemment dans le capharnaüm de son esprit.

Quand le soleil avait commencé à décliner, il n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot. Sven, qui avait cessé de jouer, était venu vers lui d'un pas décidé et avait tiré sur ses bras pour le forcer à se lever et l'entraîner vers le sentier. Il s'était laissé faire et était rentré au village.

Après le dîner, il s'était isolé derrière la maison de ses hôtes, et s'était mis à dessiner machinalement sur son carnet les visages de Sven, Sana et leur mère.

Son petit guide du matin était venu le rejoindre et, en réponse à une question muette, avait touché le portrait de l'apparition avant de désigné les multiples fleurs qui poussaient partout dans le village. Sans savoir comment, Mohinder avait alors eu une certitude.

- C'est une des nôtres…

L'enfant avait souri, comme pour approuver une affirmation qu'il n'avait pas comprise.

- Pourquoi ne vit-elle pas au village ?

Le gosse s'était alors mis à babiller en japonais et l'Indien avait renoncé à comprendre.

Quand il avait retrouvé son rêve à l'étang, la nuit même, et qu'Elle était venue s'asseoir près de lui, dans les brins d'herbe, il avait juste trouvé assez de voix et rassemblé assez de neurones pour chuchoter :

- Parle-moi…

Elle avait souri, prononcé son prénom puis dit une phrase en japonais qu'il avait préféré ne pas comprendre. Ensuite, elle s'était tue, et comme la veille, ils s'étaient aimés au milieux des fleurs et des arbres.

Sven vint à sa rencontre, sur le sentier, le lendemain matin, un vieux ballon de cuir grossièrement cousu sous le bras. Il s'était laissé guider jusqu'à la cabane et Sana lui avait sauté dans les bras en babillant.

Dans la journée, Elle avait posé une main sur une planche de la cabane, juste devant l'Indien, et y avait fait pousser des fleurs, confirmant son intuition de la veille.

- Tu es comme nous…

Elle l'avait regardé en souriant, sans comprendre, alors il était sorti et avait brisé un gros rocher en mille morceaux d'un coup de poing sous le regard médusé de Sven et les cris de joie de Sana.

- C'est pour ça que vous vivez ici et pas au village, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ont peur de toi…

Mohinder n'avait pas cherché à cacher à quel point cette injustice le révoltait, et le petit garçon avait semblé le prendre comme une échappatoire. L'enfant était allé vers Elle et avait posé sa main sur la sienne.

- Mama…

Le soir venu, armé d'une série de petits dessins soigneusement choisis, le généticien avait entrepris de défendre la cause de son apparition devant ses hôtes, et si ces derniers n'avaient pas tout compris, le principal était passé. Le père avait grommelé quelque chose d'inintelligible avec un air renfrogné et la mère lui avait doucement souri et lui avait jeté un regard qui disait :

- T'es bien mignon, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre cela.

Cette nuit-là, son apparition avait réussi à le convaincre de se baigner avec elle, pour le consoler de son échec…

Au matin du troisième jour, les deux garçons de ses hôtes accompagnés de trois fillettes l'avaient rattrapé sur le sentier de la forêt et l'avaient accompagné vers la cabane. Considérant l'absence d'animosité dans leur comportement, il avait laissé faire.

Sven avait commencé par manifester des signes de colère en les voyant arriver. Mais les garçons s'étaient rapidement approchés de lui et ils avaient échangé quelques mots en japonais, en se désignant mutuellement son ballon. L'enfant avait aussitôt retrouvé le sourire et Mohinder les avait laissé jouer au foot tandis que les filles découvraient le coin et s'extasiaient sur les milliers de fleurs différentes qui poussaient aux alentours de la cabane.

Sana vint prendre le généticien par la main dès qu'elle l'aperçu et ne le lâcha que lorsqu'il fut assis aux côtés de sa mère. La fillette s'était alors sauvée pour rejoindre les autres. Il avait répondu par un petit sourire et un haussement d'épaule au regard interrogateur de son apparition.

- Les parents écoutent mieux leurs enfants que le contraire…

Il ne sut jamais pourquoi elle avait compris cette phrase-là et pas les autres. Mais il s'avéra qu'il avait eu raison : ce furent les enfants du village qui finirent par convaincre les adultes que Sana, Sven et leur mère n'étaient un danger pour personne, et c'est grâce à eux qu'on leur permis de revenir vivre dans la maison qu'ils habitaient à l'époque où ils avaient encore un maris et un père pour les protéger d'un peu de bêtise humaine.

Et là, assis sous ce cerisier en fleurs avec Sana, Mohinder se sentait déchiré. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était là.Deux semaines qu'il devenait peu à peu le père de Sven et de Sana et le coeur de son rêve. Il lui tardait de rentrer, pourtant : son pays, son travail, ses amis lui manquaient. Il ne se sentait pas, ne se sentirait jamais chez lui ici, il le savait au fond de lui. Et eux seraient tellement malheureux aux Etats-Unis, au milieu des gratte-ciels, des bruits de moteur, de la foule et de la quasi-absence de nature. Cela ne lui laissait plus que le choix de partir, et vite. Avant que Sven et Sana ne commencent à l'appeler « Papa ». Et surtout, avant que son rêve ne le laisse plus partir…

En fait, c'était ce qui le torturait ce matin-là, au pied du cerisier. Il se demandait comment annoncer à trois êtres qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient qu'il allait partir loin d'eux pour toujours. À ses côtés, Sana avait posé le carnet à dessins dans l'herbe. Le vent en avait fait tourner les pages, et de nouveau, comme un signe, le visage de Sylar était apparu. Le généticien fixa ses yeux sur le dessin, espérant peut-être que la haine et la soif de vengeance que le croque-mitaine lui inspirait lui donneraient la force de faire ses adieux. Mais il renonça vite. Cette fois, la vision du visage du meurtrier de son père ne lui apporta rien, ni colère ni chagrin. Il se sentait seulement las, triste et seul.

Sana du s'en apercevoir car elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Il lui sourit tristement et caressa une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs. Une lueur de doute passa alors dans les yeux de la fillette, qui se figea le temps d'une seconde.

- Oui. Je vais partir. Je suis désolé.

Elle ne l'écouta pas, elle avait déjà compris en croisant son regard. D'un bond, elle se dégagea, se mit sur ses pieds et courut vers les garçons qui jouaient au foot, cinquante mètres plus loin.

- Sven ! Sven !

Mohinder en profita pour se lever et s'éloigner vers les maisons. Il ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter à la fois la tristesse de Sana et la colère de Sven…

Il préférait ne pas s'attarder après avoir dit adieu à son rêve, alors il passa d'abord chez ses hôtes pour y récupérer son avait dit au revoir aux garçons et à leur père quand ils étaient partis travailler, le matin même, alors il serra les mains de la mère en répétant :

- Aligato.

Encore et encore pendant une longue minute. Son :

- Sayonara !

Enroué par l'émotion l'accompagna sur une centaine de mètres alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie du village, où était la maison de son apparition. Il les avait répertorier en faisant des prélèvements de leur sang, à Elle et à ses enfants, par mesure de précaution. Il les étudierait plus tard, une fois rentré à New York.

Sven et Sana l'avaient largement devancé, et ils l'attendaient en compagnie de leur mère, debout en travers de sa route. Sven, fou de rage, se rua sur lui en brandissant sa machette dès qu'il le vit arriver. Conscient que le garçon aboyait beaucoup mais ne mordait pas, l'Indien le laissa lui foncer dessus sans réagir, et comme il l'avait prévu, l'enfant arrêta sa lame à un centimètre de sa tête. Il attendit patiemment qu'il la baisse avant de s'accroupir devant lui et de sortir de son sac à dos le ballon neuf. Sven en perdit la parole et en lâcha sa machette.

- Tient prend-le, il est pour toi.

Le garçon n'osait même pas tendre la main pour s'en emparer. Il n'avait jamais vu de ballon neuf. Le sien, c'était son père qui l'avait fabriqué alors qu'il était âgé de quatre ans, à peine. Celui-là, c'était un vrai, qui durerait bien plus longtemps.

Mohinder sourit et lui mit le ballon dans les mains. Le petit tremblait. Les yeux brillants, il murmura :

- Aligato…

D'une toute petite voix. Le généticien passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un petit sourire qui n'en était pas moins infiniment triste, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers Sana. Et vers Elle.

La fillette sembla hésiter quelques secondes, avant de décider que c'était juste inadmissible qu'il les quitte et de s'enfuir en courant. Ils la rappelèrent. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, ne se retourna pas. Le vent emporta ses larmes.

- Tu me dirais ton prénom ?

Ils avaient laissé Sven derrière eux. Elle marchait à côté de lui. L'arrêt de bus n'était pas si loin, mais ils allaient lentement. Il avait pris sa main et entrelacé leurs doigts.

- S'il te plaît, dit-moi comment tu t'appelles…

Elle ne répondit pas, ne le regarda pas. Il l'avait bien mérité. Et en même temps, il avait envie de hurler. Elle s'arrêta avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés. Sans doute n'aurait-Elle pas supporté de regarder le véhicule s'éloigner dans la poussière. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait supporté de la regarder disparaître au fur et à mesure que le bus s'éloignerait.

- Bon. Je suppose qu'il faut que je te dise au revoir… Enfin, sayonara…

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas, mais elle n'avait pas lâché sa main.

- Écoute : je vais lâcher ta main et je vais m'éloigner. Quand je serai au bout du chemin, je me retournerai et tu me regarderas, d'accord ?

Il fit un geste pour toucher sa joue, mais laissa retomber son bras. Doucement, il détacha leurs doigts, fit demi-tour et marcha droit devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il fut au bout du chemin. Là il s'arrêta et se retourna. Elle était partie.

Il sentit très bien son cœur se briser en un milliard de morceaux. Il sentit le coup de couteau dans son ventre et les flèches de douleur dans sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et serra les paupières aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Il attendit d'avoir ravaler ses larmes pour les rouvrir.

Le bus arrivait au loin quand la petite main de Sana se referma sur la sienne. Fou de joie, il la souleva dans ses bras pour la serrer très fort contre lui. La petite fille ne pleurait pas. Elle lui souriait. Dans ses mains, elle tenait le carnet à dessins qu'il avait oublié sous le cerisier. Il ne trouva pas les mots pour la remercier. Tous ses souvenirs de ce voyage étaient là, dans ce petit carnet.

Comme il l'avait prévu, il hésita au moment de monter dans le bus. Ils étaient en haut d'une colline, d'ici il pouvait voir le village. Il voulut chercher la silhouette de son apparition qui rentrait, pour la voir une dernière fois, mais il ne la trouva pas. Et de nouveau, il dû ravaler ses larmes et ses sanglots.

- Veille bien sur ta mère et ton grand frère, d'accord ? lança-t-il à Sana avant de monter dans le bus.

Elle ne répondit pas. Et quand le véhicule s'ébranla, elle courut aussi longtemps qu'elle le put, près de sa fenêtre en agitant la main. Il attendit qu'elle ne put plus le voir pour enfouir son visage dans le col de sa veste et éclater en sanglots.

Il avait dit à Peter, dans son dernier mail, qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant la fin du mois. Il avait plus de quinze jours d'avance sur la date prévue, mais tant pis. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans ce pays. Il fallait qu'il rentre, vite. Il était persuadé qu'en retrouvant New York, qui était devenue sa ville, le loft d'Isaac, qui était devenu son chez lui, Nathan qui était devenu son patron, Peter et Matt qui étaient devenus ses amis, et même l'ombre de Sylar, dont on entendait souvent parler de ses méfaits, mais qu'on ne voyait que rarement, il irait mieux. La douleur s'estomperait sûrement avec le temps. C'est ce qu'il se répétait, alors que l'avion qui le ramenait aux Etats-Unis roulait de plus en plus vite sur le tarmac. C'était ce qu'il se répétait, et il se répétait aussi que c'était la vérité, qu'il y croyait, les doigts convulsivement serrés sur son petit carnet…


	7. Chapitre 6 : Mohinder

_Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est encore moi ! =) Ravie de tous vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Au programme aujourd'hui, le moment que vous attendez tous : le retour de Mohinder^^_

_Je remercie tout particulièrement Shina Maemi, diamsley et Lorraine pour leurs encouragements et leurs compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça fait gonfler les chevilles (je ne perds plus mes bottes de sept lieues, enfin ! merci !^^)._

_Je ne vous ferai pas languir plus longtemps. Bonne lecture !_

_Les reviews sont fort appréciées, dès lors que je n'en reçois plus, j'ai tendance à perdre mon inspiration, c'est curieux… Rien à moi, tout à eux, pas de profit, etc.…_

La petite chambre de Charly était plongée dans une semi pénombre, que seule venait troubler la lampe à ombres, fabriquée par Gabriel. En fait, c'était juste une ampoule autour de laquelle tournait lentement une feuille de papier très fine sur laquelle étaient collées des silhouettes de carton noir. La lumière les projetait sur les murs et le plafond, autant de petits guerriers placés là pour protéger Charly des cauchemars récurrents qui troublaient ses nuits.

L'enfant était assis dans son lit, le dos contre le mur, bien au chaud sous sa couette, son nounours dans les bras. Il suçait son pouce tout en écoutant son père lui raconter une histoire. Gabriel avait un bras autour des épaules du petit garçon, qui se blottissait contre lui.

- Le roi avait demandé à Dédale de construire ce labyrinthe pour y lâcher un monstre et y enfermer ses ennemis. Dédale avait un fils, qui s'appelait Icare, et qui travaillait avec lui. Mais quand ils eurent fini, le roi les fit enfermer dans le labyrinthe pour qu'ils n'en donnent le secret à personne. Ils étaient prisonniers, tu comprends ?

Charly hocha la tête, sans lâcher son pouce. L'ex-serial killer reprit :

- Donc, ces deux idiots qui s'étaient bien fait avoir se sont retrouvés coincés dans le labyrinthe qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes construit. Ils ont eu de la chance que le monstre du roi n'y soit pas encore, sinon ils auraient eu quelques problèmes… Enfin bref. Désespérés, ils s'assoient sur le sol et Dédale lève les yeux. Et là, qu'est-ce qu'il voit ?

- Le schiel…, marmonna Charly, qui commençait juste à agrémenter son vocabulaire d'un ou deux mots supplémentaires.

- Le quoi ?

L'enfant ôta un instant son pouce de sa bouche pour répéter plus distinctement :

- Le ciel.

- Exactement, Charly. Il voit le ciel. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dans le ciel ?

Le petit garçon lâcha son ours pour tendre le bras et désigner l'oiseau blanc articulé qui pendait du plafond.

- C'est ça, des oiseaux. Il voit des tas d'oiseaux, parce que ça se passait en Grèce et que c'est un pays où il y a la mer, et là où il y a la mer, il y a toujours des tas d'oiseaux. Donc Dédale lève le nez, il voit le ciel et tous ces oiseaux, et il se dit : « On est idiots, Icare et moi. Ça fait trois plombes qu'on tourne en rond dans ce fichu labyrinthe pour trouver une sortie qui n'existe pas –on le sait, c'est nous qui l'avons fabriqué-, alors qu'on en a une juste au-dessus de la tête ! » Alors, Dédale et Icare prennent toutes les plumes des oiseaux qui sont tombées dans le labyrinthe et ils se mettent à fabriquer des ailes. Deux chacun. Et quand ils ont fini, ils se servent de la cire des bougies qui éclairent le labyrinthe la nuit pour les coller sur leurs épaules et leurs bras. Et ils s'envolent... !

Charly ouvrait grandes ses oreilles, impressionné, tandis que son père faisait apparaître sur le mur, avec ses mains, l'ombre d'une silhouette ailée.

- Ils se mettent à voler très haut dans le ciel, loin du labyrinthe, au milieu des oiseaux. Icare fait le fou, parce qu'il trouve ce nouveau jeu très marrant. Alors Dédale lui dit : « Fait attention, fiston ! Ne t'approche pas trop près du soleil ! » Tu sais ce qui se passera si Icare s'approche trop près du soleil ?

L'enfant secoua négativement la tête, en le dévisageant de ses grands yeux.

- Alors tu vas le savoir dans deux minutes. Parce qu'Icare fait exactement ce que font tous les enfants –toi y compris- quand leur père leur interdit quelque chose : il le fait. Il vole comme un fou aussi haut que possible, il tend les bras pour toucher le soleil. Et plus il monte, plus il est fatigué. Il bat moins vite des ailes, il fait de plus en plus chaud parce qu'il se rapproche du soleil. Et tu sais ce qui arrive ?

Encore une fois, Charly secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- La cire qui maintient ses ailes sur son dos se met à fondre, et petit à petit, Icare perd ses ailes. Et il tombe dans la mer. Celle-là.

Sur une carte qu'il avait apportée exprès pour ça, Gabriel désigna la mer Icare à son fils, qui touche le prénom du bout des doigts.

- Icare, répéta doucement son père.

- Icare…, murmura Charly.

Constatant que le petit garçon clignait des yeux, Gabriel décida de le coucher.

- Bon, aller, il est l'heure de dormir, maintenant. Et pas de protestation !

Il disait ça pour la forme : Charly ne protestait jamais. Il se contenta de lui tendre les bras pour avoir son câlin de tous les soirs avant de se laisse border. Sylar releva de la main les boucles brunes qui tombaient sur le front de l'enfant, l'embrassa puis se dirigea vers la porte.

- Bonne nuit, Charly.

Comme chaque soir, il n'y eut aucune réponse.

Monsieur Hasard est un personnage fort facétieux. Il se trouva que, le lendemain du retour de Mohinder –l'avion de ce dernier s'était posé de nuit et l'Indien avait choisit de rentrer poser ses valises et se coucher avant d'aller aviser les autres de son retour-, Matt Parkman et Noah Bennet décidèrent de rendre une petite visite à Nathan, le premier pour lui proposer ses services dans la mesure où, dans le cadre de son métier, il avait régulièrement l'occasion de mettre la main sur quelques personnages dangereux, recherchés et peu recommandables, le second pour faire son rapport mensuel quant à la situation de ce qui s'appelait désormais la Nouvelle Compagnie.

Ce matin-là, Matt et Noah arrivèrent les premiers, et comme ils avaient eu la bonne idée de débarquer à l'improviste, personne n'avait prévu de les trouver là. Nathan faillit tomber de son siège quand son secrétaire particulier lui signala la présence des deux hommes dans le hall de sa maison. Il se précipita aussitôt dans l'escalier.

- Content de vous revoir, Nathan, lança gaiement Matt Parkman en le voyant dévaler les marches vers eux au risque de se casser une jambe.

- Mais vous n'étiez pas en France, vous ?, lança le sénateur, catastrophé.

- Eh bah, ça fait plaisir, merci pour l'accueil…

- Mais si, je suis ravi de vous revoir, c'est juste que je ne vous attendais pas… Vous non plus, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il vivement en se tournant vers Noah, qui avait laissé retomber la main qu'il lui tendait.

- Non, effectivement. Je devais passer faire une inspection surprise au centre d'incarcération de New York, je comptais en profiter pour rendre une petite visite à Peter, qui doit recevoir Claire à la rentrée et pour toute l'année, et venir vous faire mon rapport, mais puisqu'on dérange, apparemment…

- Mais non, restez maintenant que vous êtes là. Il y a juste un point sur lequel je dois vous prévenir…

C'est bien sûr le moment que choisirent Peter, Sylar et Charly pour passer la porte et s'avancer dans le hall d'entrée tout en poursuivant la conversation entamée dans la voiture.

- Je persiste : c'est une très mauvaise idée si tu tiens à conserver ton self-contrôle…

- Et bien merci, ça fait plaisir de constater à quel point tu as confiance en moi.

- Bah quoi ? Je suis objectif…

Peter s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il s'arrêta net sur le seuil de la pièce où se trouvaient Matt, Noah et Nathan.

- Et merde, râla Sylar en s'arrêtant à son tour, à côté de lui. En même temps, ça devait arriver…

Il ne chercha pas à se dérober quand Noah et Matt pointèrent leurs armes sur lui. Il se contenta de lever les mains et les yeux au plafond, avec un petit soupir exaspéré.

- Ça va, ça va, pas de violence inutile, d'autant que vous gaspilleriez vos munitions. Vous ne voulez pas leur expliquer, vous deux ?

Effrayé, Charly s'agrippa à la jambe de son père et cacha son visage contre son pantalon, comme à son habitude.

- Ça vous ennuierait beaucoup de baisser vos armes ? Vous faites peur au petit, signala calmement Gabriel.

- Faites ce qu'il dit, renchérit Nathan.

Les deux hommes hésitèrent, échangèrent un bref regard puis rangèrent leurs revolvers. Sylar se baissa aussitôt pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. L'enfant se blottit aussitôt contre lui, s'agrippant à sa veste.

- Bon, écoutez : je pense que vous règlerez mieux le problème tous ensemble, d'accord ? Alors expliquez leur, moi je rentre…

Il venait juste de tourner les talons en direction de la sortie quand la porte s'ouvrit encore une fois, laissant le passage (je vous le donne en mille…^^) à Mohinder, qui se figea sur place en apercevant le croquemitaine.

- Manquait plus que toi, soupira Peter.

- Content de te revoir aussi.

L'autre eut un sourire d'excuse.

- Désolé. On en a un peu plein les bras aujourd'hui, alors…

- Qu'est-ce que Sylar fout là ?

- Sylar s'en va !, rétorqua le principal intéressé en se dirigeant vers la porte.

L'Indien s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

Dans la rue, l'horloger héla un taxi qui passait. Il venait d'installer son fils dans l'habitacle quand le généticien le rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Retournes-y, tu vas louper les explications.

- Dit plutôt que je vais louper l'engueulade collective, oui. C'est étrange de te retrouver ici. C'est le dernier endroit où je t'aurais cherché…

- Je sais, c'est fait pour. C'est moi où tu n'es pas plus surpris que ça ?

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu… te ranges, faute d'un meilleur terme.

Charly, qui commençait à s'impatienter, défit sa ceinture de sécurité et d'approcha de la portière ouverte pour passer la tête à l'extérieur. Ce faisant, il croisa le regard de Mohinder. Ce dernier lui fit un petit signe de la main et lui sourit. Le gosse lui rappelait quelques souvenirs.

- Salut, toi.

Le petit garçon agita la main avant de retourner se cacher dans la voiture.

- Timide ?

- Traumatisé, plutôt. Son père biologique n'était pas un enfant de chœur.

- Alors tu l'as adopté ?

- L'inverse, plutôt.

- C'est bizarre.

- Certes. Alors, ce voyage ?

- Ça aussi, c'est bizarre. On ne devrait pas avoir cette discussion. On ne devrait pas discuter du tout, toi et moi, d'ailleurs.

- C'est vrai. Bonne journée, Mohinder.

- Au revoir…

L'Indien regarda le taxi s'éloigner en haussant un sourcil. Décidément, il suffisait qu'il remette un orteil à New York pour plonger droit dans la quatrième dimension…

- Vous êtes complètement inconscient, ma parole ! Et dire que c'est à vous que l'on a confié la responsabilité des centaines de spéciaux qui vivent aux Etats-unis… !

- Je vous prierais de changer de ton immédiatement, Monsieur Bennet !

- Eh ! Oh ! On se calme, tous les deux !, s'interposa Peter.

- Oh, vous, ne la ramenez pas !, tempêta Noah. Quand je pense que j'ai failli vous confier ma fille…

- C'est toujours d'actualité, rétorqua le jeune frère du sénateur, qui commençait à s'échauffer aussi. Elle est déjà inscrite à la FAC, de plus elle refusera de changer ses projets à cause de Sylar.

- Sans compter que le Sylar en question travaille désormais pour nous. Il n'est plus un danger pour la société, expliqua Nathan tout en réajustant sa cravate. D'ailleurs, vous ne l'avez peut-être pas remarqué, mais il a disparu de nos listes de spéciaux dangereux recherchés.

- C'est un des nôtres, maintenant, intervint Peter. Il est entrain de changer…

- Auriez-vous oublié ce que ce monstre a fait à ma fille ? À notre fille !, ajouta-t-il férocement à l'adresse de Nathan. À votre nièce, renchérit-il en se tournant vers Peter, qui tressaillit avant de se reprendre.

- Non, nous n'avons pas oublié. Je n'ai pas oublié. Et je ne me suis pas gêné pour le lui rappeler. Les premiers temps, j'étais comme vous, je n'y croyais pas. Je n'attendais qu'un faux-pas de sa part pour l'enfermer. Mais il m'a sauvé la vie. Plusieurs fois.

- D'autant qu'il aurait très bien pu prendre la fuite la nuit où nous lui avons rendu visite, après notre départ. Au lieu de cela, il s'est présenté à mon bureau à l'heure convenue pour prendre ses ordres.

Noah fulminait, mais il commençait à se calmer.

- Très bien. Puisque vous semblez convaincus… Je vais rester quelques temps à New York, je viendrais vous faire mon rapport demain. Je déciderai de ce que je pense de cette histoire quand je repartirai. Bonne journée, messieurs…

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il quitta la maison, croisant Mohinder qui revenait en sens inverse.

- Décidément, il suffit que je vous laisse un instant pour que ça devienne du grand n'importe quoi, ici…

- Content de te revoir, Mohinder, lança Peter avec un sourire d'excuse, tout en se dirigeant vers lui pour lui donner une accolade.

- Et bah c'est pas trop tôt, j'ai failli attendre.

- Je suis désolé.

- Y a vraiment pas de quoi. C'est moi qui m'excuse de débarquer à l'improviste, mais j'avais trop hâte de rentrer pour attendre quinze jours du plus.

Pendant ce temps, Nathan s'était tourné vers Parkman, qui fixait la porte par laquelle le croquemitaine était parti, plongé dans de profondes réflexions.

- Vous vouliez quelque chose en particulier, Monsieur Parkman ?

- Oui… En fait non, ça peut attendre. Je reviendrais vous en parler plus tard, il faut d'abord que je digère la nouvelle. Bonne journée, sénateur.

Il quitta à son tour la maison, sans plus d'explication.

- Ça devait arriver, Nathan, lança Peter en le rejoignant avec Mohinder.

- Je sais, mais j'avais espéré que ça se passerait mieux que ça, et que nous aurions le temps de le prévoir. Enfin… Au moins, ça c'est fait.

L'Indien eut un petit rire qui ne sonnait pas tout à fait juste.

- Ça ne va pas ?, demanda doucement Peter.

- Si, si, ne t'inquiète pas. Juste le décalage horaire.

_Voilà. Oui, je sais, désolée, c'est court, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire mieux (si, si, même avec autant de retard^^). Le petit bouton « review » vous tend les bras, n'hésitez pas =) Promis, le prochain chapitre sera plus long. Kikou général !_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Cauchemars

_Hello ! Me revoilà ! J'ai reçu tout de suite une review des plus enthousiastes, alors j'ai décidé de faire au plus vite. Merci diamsley, je suis contente que ça te plaise autant =) Juste un petit détail à l'intention de mes lecteurs : je vais attendre que la majorité d'entre-vous aient lu ce chapitre avant d'exécuter mon plan, mais je pense changer le titre de ma fic, c'est sûrement une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai pas beaucoup de monde. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de : « Thé, café et chocolat » ? Donnez-moi vos avis par review, et je verrai si je change en fonction de ce que vous en dites…_

_Attention : le chapitre qui suit ne va pas être des plus gais je compte torturer Mohinder et… Charly. Oui, je sais, c'est très cruel, mais je suis désolée, la suite de mon histoire ne tient pas debout, sinon. Ne vous inquiétez pas : l'un comme l'autre disposent d'un gentil croquemitaine pour les sortir du gouffre… Je ne vous en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture ! Et j'aime toujours autant les reviews !_

_Rien à moi, tout à eux…_

Souvent, il arrivait que Charly se réveille au beau milieu de la nuit en hurlant comme un possédé, et, dans ces cas-là, il refusait que quiconque le touche, pas même son père. Ce dernier s'armait donc de patience, s'accroupissait à quelques mètres du coin de mur où son fils avait trouvé refuge, et attendait qu'il se calme et le laisse le prendre dans ses bras. En temps normal, la crise était passée en moins d'une heure.

Alors cette nuit-là, quand au bout de plus de deux heures, Charly continua de refuser de le laisser approcher, Sylar commença à s'inquiéter. Il essaya de lui parler à plusieurs reprises, l'appela par son prénom, sans succès. L'enfant pleurait si fort qu'il ne devait sûrement pas l'entendre, d'ailleurs… L'horloger tournait en rond dans la pièce à vivre. Il envisagea un instant d'aller réveiller Alexander, puis se ravisa. Ce serait bien inutile : le vieux Russe était impossible à tirer du sommeil avant 6h30 du matin, et de toutes manières, il ne pourrait rien faire. Appeler un médecin, peut-être ? Mais à quoi bon ? Si Charly refusait de se laisser approcher par lui, la présence d'un inconnu ne pourrait qu'aggraver la situation…

Sylar se figea sur place, un pied à deux millimètres du sol. Un médecin non inconnu, alors… Mohinder ! L'ex-croquemitaine se jeta sur le téléphone.

- Répond, par pitié répond !

Au bout de la cinquième sonnerie, une voix ensommeillée lui répondit.

- Quoi ?

- Mohinder, j'ai besoin de ton aide !

- Sans blague ? T'as une vague idée de l'heure qu'il est ?

- Deux heures, trente-trois minutes et dix-sept secondes. Je te fais grâce des dixièmes et des centièmes. Charly fait une sorte de crise d'angoisse et je n'arrive pas à le calmer.

- Je suis désolé pour lui mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Je suis généticien, pas psychiatre…

- T'es la personne qui se rapproche le plus d'un médecin que je connaisse. Si j'appelle un inconnu, ça ne fera qu'aggraver les choses. Il faut que tu viennes.

Il y eu trente secondes de silence au bout du fil, puis :

- Ton adresse ?

Sylar la lui transmit aussitôt.

- J'arrive.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, il ouvrit la porte à l'Indien.

- Comment t'as fait pour venir aussi vite ?

- T'occupes. C'est lui qui pleure ?

- À ton avis ? Vient.

Il l'entraîna dans la cuisine, où Charly avait trouvé refuge dans un coin, contre un placard. Il avait abandonné son ours en peluche sur la pas de sa chambre. Mohinder regarda l'enfant avec inquiétude, puis se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Tu as une idée de ce qui a pu le mettre dans cet état ?

- Il fait des cauchemars. Pratiquement toutes les nuits.

- Mouais… Je vois. Et ces rêves, d'où ils viennent ? Tu m'as dit qu'il était traumatisé.

- Quand je l'ai récupéré, il y avait des traces de coups sur son visage. Sûrement sur le reste de son corps aussi, mais il ne m'a jamais laissé voir…

Une ombre passa sur le regard de Mohinder. Sylar s'en aperçu.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu penses à un truc ?

- Il ne t'a jamais laissé voir. Par là, tu veux dire qu'il ne s'habille pas devant toi… ?

- Non, il me met dehors. Ça me fait toujours un peu rire…

Le généticien inspira profondément.

- Ça n'est pas très bon signe, tout ça…

- Pourquoi ?

- Quel âge a-t-il ? Cinq ans ? Six, maximum. Les enfants de cet âge sont rarement aussi pudiques…

Toute trace d'émotion quitta aussitôt le visage de Sylar qui saisit l'Indien par le col pour le plaquer contre un mur.

- Soit plus clair !

- Lâche-moi d'abord.

- Dans tes rêves ! Je t'écoute.

L'autre soupira, mais resta muet. Le sachant têtu, l'horloger le lâcha.

- Désolé.

- Y a pas de mal. T'es sûr que tu veux me l'entendre dire ?

Sans répondre, l'autre retourna se placer à quelques mètres de son fils, en position accroupis.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je préfère savoir.

Encore une fois, Mohinder soupira.

- Il est clair qu'il a été victime de violences physique. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qu'il a subi de pire. Je ne suis pas un expert, mais…

- Arrête.

Sylar ferma les yeux pour cacher la bué qui y était apparue.

- Je croyais que tu voulais savoir…

- Je sais, c'est bon. J'ai compris.

Comme s'il avait compris aussi, Charly cessa de pleurer, se remit debout et s'approcha de son père.

- Papa…

Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux, mais ne fit pas un geste, de peur de le brusquer. Il le laissa venir vers lui et se blottir contre lui. Seulement à cet instant, il referma ses bras sur lui, et le porta dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Il se coucha à côté de lui et attendit qu'il s'endorme, contre lui. Mohinder ramassa l'ours en peluche et entra à son tour dans la pièce, hésitant. Aussitôt, alors qu'il le voyait à peine dans la pénombre, Charly se recroquevilla sous sa couette, contre son père. L'Indien s'immobilisa. D'un geste, Sylar fit voler le nounours jusqu'aux bras du petit garçon qui le serra convulsivement contre lui. Le généticien recula hors de la pièce, conscient que sa présence ne facilitait pas les choses.

De son côté, l'horloger fit glisser une de ses mains dans la chevelure bouclée de l'enfant.

- Écoute, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Je sais que tu es mort de peur et que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de faire confiance. Mais y a un truc qu'il faut que tu saches : peu importe ce que ton père t'a fait, moi je ne suis pas comme lui. Je te ferai jamais de mal, et je veux essayer de t'aider, mais pour ça il faut que tu me crois. Et que tu me fasses confiance, aussi. Ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu…

Mohinder choisit ce moment pour revenir, un verre à demi rempli d'eau dans une main, une capsule coupée en deux dans l'autre. Il s'arrêta dès qu'il fut assez près du lit pour permettre à Sylar de le toucher sans employer la télékinésie.

- Tient, donne lui ça. C'est un somnifère, je l'ai coupé pour qu'il soit moins puissant. Comme ça tu peux être sûr qu'il finira la nuit sans rêver ni se réveiller avant le matin.

L'ex-croquemitaine lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable avant de prendre la moitié du somnifère et le verre, et de les donner à son fils.

- Avale ça, tu as besoin de sommeil.

L'enfant s'exécuta docilement, et bientôt ses paupières commencèrent à papillonner alors qu'il bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. L'Indien, qui était resté accroupi près du lit, ne put s'empêcher de constater en pensée que le gosse était franchement adorable. Pas si difficile de comprendre pourquoi n'importe qui, même un sereal-killer aussi cruel que Sylar, se soit pris d'affection pour lui. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Charly dormait à poings fermés. L'horloger le borda, l'embrassa sur le front puis quitta la chambre, Mohinder sur les talons.

- Bon, alors, on fait quoi maintenant ?, demanda Sylar sut le ton de la conversation, dès qu'ils furent de retour dans la cuisine.

- Pour être franc, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, admit l'Indien en passant pour la énième fois une main dans ses cheveux.

Geste à l'occasion duquel Gabriel constata qu'il était blessé.

- Tu t'es fait quoi à la main ?

Mohinder jeta un coup d'œil distrait au bandage.

- Oh, ça c'est rien, t'inquiète… Écoute, pour le petit, je te suggère de lui trouver un psychiatre pour enfant. Et si tu veux le mettre à l'école, attend d'avoir son avis. Enfin, moi je dis ça…

- Non, c'est pas une mauvaise idée, ce qu'il y a c'est que ça m'étonnerait que Charly parle à un inconnu. Déjà que moi, je peux m'estimer heureux quand j'ai droit à deux ou trois mots par jour…

- Je sais, mais toi t'es pas psy. Ça marchera peut-être avec un professionnel. En tout cas, ça vaut le coup d'essayer, t'as le temps d'ici la rentrée, non ?

- Si.

Mohinder était à mi-chemin du coin de la rue quand Sylar, toujours debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la boutique, le rappela.

- Eh, Mohinder !

- Oui ?, répondit l'autre en se retournant.

L'horloger se passa une main sur la nuque avant de lâcher le mot qui sembla lui arracher la bouche.

- Bah… Merci.

Le généticien eut un petit sourire amusé.

- Y a vraiment pas de quoi. Tu penseras juste à me renvoyer l'ascenseur, un de ces jours…

Sylar préféra ignorer cette dernière remarque. La seule chose qui lui glaçait le sang encore plus que dire merci (à Mohinder, en plus) était l'idée d'avoir une dette envers lui.

_Voilà, ça c'était pour Charly (le malheureux). Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le dire explicitement, alors j'espère qu'implicitement c'était clair quand même… :'( Au prochain chapitre, c'est le tour de Mohinder d'en prendre plein la tronche ! Review, please !_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Spleen

_Ah ! Les reviews de diamsley… Je crains fort de ne plus pouvoir m'en passer… Au fait, je t'ai entendu : pas de changement de titre, puisque celui-là te plaît déjà =) Enfin. Je n'épiloguerai pas, cette fois. Mohinder m'attend pour sa séance de torture^^_

Mohinder ouvrit la porte du loft d'Isaac, laissa tomber sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise et alla droit à la salle de bain. Il ne dormait pas quand Sylar avait appelé. En fait, ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait presque pas dormi. Il n'y arrivait pas. Les rires de Sana, les silences de Sven, la présence de leur mère lui manquaient, et en même temps… Il était chez lui. Il était à la maison. Être à la maison avec le sentiment terrible qu'elle était vide. Un peu comme ce qu'on ressent lors des dernières heures d'un déménagement, quand on retraverse une dernière fois les pièces familières, mais abominablement désertes. Cette sensation ne quittait pas Mohinder depuis son retour. Et elle était entrain de le rendre fou.

Il soupira en entrant dans la salle de bain. Il était parti précipitamment en recevant l'appel de l'horloger, et n'avait pas eu le temps de ramasser les morceaux du miroir qu'il venait de finir de briser à coups de poings quand le téléphone avait sonné. Tout juste avait-il pu enrouler sa main dans un bandage avant de sortir.

Il avait envie de dormir. Longtemps. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas trouver le sommeil avant les premières lueurs de l'aube, alors il s'accroupit et entreprit de ramasser patiemment chacun des fragments de miroirs avant d'aller les jeter. Ce serait toujours plus productif que d'aller se coucher et de rester à ruminer, les yeux au plafond, pendant de longues heures…

Il avait conscience que ça ne pourrait pas durer indéfiniment. Mais il était plus simple de se dire que ça allait passer et d'attendre de se sentir mieux, plutôt que de chercher désespérément une solution qui serait, à long terme, forcément désagréable à appliquer. Pour le moment, il parvenait à cacher son état de dépression de plus en plus avancé au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, mais il se doutait que quelqu'un finirait par s'en apercevoir. Entre Parkman qui lisait dans les pensées, Peter qui était limite empathe et Sylar qui sentait quand on mentait, il allait avoir du mal à rester discret. Mais pour l'instant, c'était vraiment le cadet de ses soucis.

Sylar et Peter débarquèrent le lendemain, aux alentours de midi, encadrant une femme effrayée et une fillette aux grands yeux curieux.

- Des clients pour toi, Mohinder, lança gaiement le frère du sénateur, quand ils firent leur entrée. Dis donc, elle est à toi, la moto, sur le trottoir ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Bah depuis quand t'en fais ?

- T'occupe…

« Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il était là si vite », songea le croquemitaine.

Il s'avéra que la petite provoquait des éclairs quand elle ne maîtrisait pas ses émotions. L'Indien la répertoria et lui prodigua quelques conseils, ainsi qu'à sa mère, pour l'aider à conserver son self-contrôle. Le reste viendrait tout seul, avec le temps.

- Comment va Charly ?, demanda-t-il à l'horloger, avec un intérêt sincère, alors que Peter raccompagnait les deux autres pour les aider à trouver un taxi.

- Mieux. Il avait l'air plus calme ce matin.

- Je suis content de l'apprendre. Je me suis souvenu d'un truc : mon père connaissait plein de gens de la Faculté, en Inde. Il y en a beaucoup qui sont venus vivre ici, et je crois que celui-là est psychiatre pour enfant, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un bout de papier sur lequel il avait griffonné un nom et un numéro de téléphone. Vérifie, ça en vaut de la peine. Et si le nom de mon père lui dit quelque chose… Enfin, si ça peut aider le petit…

Une nouvelle fois, l'ex-croquemitaine lui jeta ce regard indéchiffrable auquel il avait déjà eu droit la veille.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

- Pas pour toi, si c'est la vraie question. Pour Charly. Il est vraiment adorable, et de toute façon aucun gosse ne mérite un truc pareil.

- Je suis de ton avis…

- Eh bah c'est une première !, lança Peter, qui revenait débarrassé de la femme et de l'enfant. Je croyais que tu voulais déjeuner avec Charly et Alexander, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de l'horloger.

- Oui, j'arrive. À plus tard, Mohinder.

- C'est ça, à plus tard…

Le plus tard arriva bien plutôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu… Le soir-même, exaspéré, le généticien repoussa ses couvertures, et n'ayant plus de miroir à briser, sortit faire un tour en moto. Il finit par atterrir dans un bar sombre, au coin d'une rue. Il devait être plus d'une heure du matin, mais il n'en avait cure. De toute manière, il ne s'endormirait pas avant l'aube, alors autant faire quelque chose de sa nuit. Il regrettait de ne pas être de garde –il se relayait avec Peter, Sylar et même Nathan, qui participait aux patrouilles de temps à autre. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se sorte S… Enfin, les trois autres, de la tête…

Il préféra ignorer les autres clients, qui en firent de même. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils étaient tous là pour la même raison, globalement. Il se laissa tomber sur un tabouret libre, commanda n'importe quoi, et ne se remit à réfléchir qu'au cinquième verre, pour se demander s'il allait en commander un sixième, pour la route, ou fiche le camp avant d'être trop bourré pour retrouver l'endroit où il avait garé sa moto.

Au huitième verre, il constat avec tristesse que les clefs de contact qu'il avait négligemment posées à côté de son verre s'étaient volatilisées.

- Merde, mes clefs…

- Elles sont là, le rassura le barman en les lui agitant sous le nez.

Il les mit dans sa poche avant qu'il n'ait pu les attraper.

- Hors de question que je vous laisse conduire dans cet état. Mais vous pouvez téléphoner pour qu'on vienne vous chercher, si vous voulez.

L'Indien vida son verre, lâcha un vague :

- C'est ça…

Avant de laisser tomber un billet sur le comptoir et de quitter les lieux.

Ce fut que deux ou trois minutes plus tard que le barman réalisa qu'il avait oublié son portable. Considérant la quantité d'alcool ingérée par son client, ainsi que son état psychologique apparent, il se décida à l'allumer et appela le dernier numéro en mémoire. On décrocha à la seconde sonnerie.

- Allo ?

Comme il l'avait prévu, Mohinder n'était plus en état de localiser sa moto, ni même de rentrer chez lui par ses propres moyens. Il avait renoncé à fouiller ses poches en quête de son portable. De toute manière, il n'avait pas envie que quiconque le voit dans cet état. Alors il vagabonda, sans but précis autre que passer le temps. Ses pensées étant lâchées en liberté dans son cerveau torturé, il n'eut aucun mal à s'enfoncer encore davantage dans la dépression qui le guettait depuis quelques jours. Après tout, à quoi bon lutter, franchement ? D'abord, il n'y avait aucune issue : il ne pouvait pas retourner au Japon ni demander aux autres de venir le rejoindre, alors… Et puis, il n'y avait personne dont il fut assez proche pour en parler, même Parkman et Peter –qui en avaient déjà plein les bras avec leurs propres problèmes quotidiens. Alors… Il allait tourner en rond pendant quelques temps, et quand ça deviendrait insupportable, il n'aurait plus qu'à s'en mettre une dans la tête. Comme ça, ça serait réglé.

Et puis, pourquoi attendre ? C'est la question qui traversa son esprit quand il réalisa qu'il longeait l'Hudson depuis un bon quart d'heure. Il n'y avait personne et il n'était pas en état de nager. Il n'avait qu'à piquer une tête dans la rivière. Et adieu Mohinder. Au moins, comme ça, on lui ficherait la paix. D'un pas hésitant, il descendit sur le ponton où quelques bateaux de plaisance étaient amarrés.

Sylar se sentait à la fois soulagé et inquiet. Soulagé parce qu'on venait de lui offrir sur un plateau un bon moyen de régler la dette qu'il devait à Mohinder. Inquiet parce que ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment au généticien de se mettre dans cet état. Il devait y avoir un truc qui n'allait pas. Pas que ça soit son problème, mais… Il lui avait filé un sacré coup de main, par rapport à Charly, alors il se serait senti un peu coupable de le laisser couler à pic alors qu'il avait l'occasion de l'aider.

Le barman qui lui avait téléphoné lui avait gracieusement indiqué la direction dans laquelle l'Indien était parti, et lui avait même remis ses clés de moto, en promettant de la rentrer dans son garage si jamais personne ne venait la chercher avant le matin. Ensuite, il ne lui avait pas été très difficile de pister Mohinder, qui ne marchait plus droit et ne semblait pas vraiment savoir où il allait. Il avait pu capter le son de sa voix quand il avait atteint la rivière Hudson. Là où il avait sérieusement commencé à s'inquiéter, par contre, ça avait été quand un grand plouf en provenance du ponton lui était parvenu. Pressant le pas, il se mit carrément à courir quand il aperçut le généticien qui titubait au bord de l'eau. Il avait dû faire tomber quelque chose dans l'eau en trébuchant dessus, et dans cinq secondes ça allait être son tour s'il ne le rattrapait pas avant…

Mohinder venait juste de sauter –du moins, c'était ce qui lui semblait- quand une main se referma vivement sur le col de sa veste et entreprit de le tirer vers la surface. Ouvrant la bouche pour protester vivement, il avala des trombes d'eau et s'étouffa à moitié.

- Et bah toi alors, t'en rates pas une…

- Je t'em…

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase, l'eau l'empêchant de respirer.

- Mais ne te noie pas, imbécile ! C'est juste un peu de flotte !

Sylar ne tarda pas à constater qu'il était inutile de s'énerver : l'autre hurluberlu venait de perdre connaissance, que ça soit à cause de l'eau ou de l'alcool –sûrement les deux. Avec un soupir exaspéré, il le chargea sur son épaule comme un sac à patates et entreprit de le ramener chez lui en grommelant vaguement.

Arrivé devant le loft d'Isaac, il fouilla les poches de Mohinder pendant une bonne minute avant de retrouver ses clefs. Une fois à l'intérieur, il constata que le plongeon dans la rivière n'avait pas fait de bien à l'Indien, qui avait pâli et qui claquait des dents, sans pour autant se réveiller. Inquiet pour sa santé, il le porta dans la salle de bain, le débarrassa de sa chemise, ses chaussures et son pantalon, et le mit sous le jet d'eau chaude, qui lui rendit des couleurs. Au bout de cinq minutes, le généticien ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- …c'qui s'passe ?

- Ça va mieux ?

L'autre haussa les épaules. Il semblait se foutre complètement de sa santé.

- Tu veux que j'appelle Peter ou Parkman ?

- Fait ça et t'es mort…

Sylar eut un petit rire. Dans son état, il doutait sérieusement que Mohinder puisse lui faire du mal, volontairement ou involontairement.

- Bon, allez, sort de là, lança-t-il en réprimant son hilarité et on le tirant par les bras pour le remettre sur ses pieds.

Ce que l'Indien mit à profit pour replonger aussi sec dans l'inconscience.

- Ah non ! Eh, oh ! Tu ne vas pas remettre ça, quand même ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, l'horloger soupira, envisagea l'espace d'un instant de le laisser tomber et de rentrer chez lui, puis renonça. Il emmitoufla Mohinder dans un grand peignoir qui traînait là et le porta dans son lit. Ce ne fut que lorsque le généticien fut bien au chaud sous son édredon que l'ex-sereal-killer se permit de téléphoner.

- Quoi ?

- Ça va, Lex ? Tout se passe bien ?

- Ah, c'est toi. Ça va, pas de souci. Le petit dort comme un ange.

- Super. Désolé de t'empêcher d'aller te coucher, mais je crois que je vais devoir rester là, l'autre imbécile a décidé de piquer sa crise. Mais tu peux prendre mon lit, si tu veux.

- Mais non, laisse, j'avais des réparations en retard, de toute façon. Par contre, je fais quoi si le gamin fait un cauchemar ?

- Normalement il ne devrait pas en faire, il m'a demandé un somnifère avant d'aller se coucher.

- T'es sûr que c'est bon pour lui, de le bourrer de médocs ?

- Mais non, t'inquiète, je lui en donne que depuis hier, et je ferai en sorte qu'il n'en prenne pas trop. Appelle-moi s'il se réveille quand même.

Il raccrocha trente secondes plus tard, rassuré sur le sort de Charly mais pas sur celui de Mohinder qui frissonnait sous sa couette (alors qu'on était en août). Inquiet, il se pencha sur lui et le secoua légèrement.

- Eh, Mohinder ! Allez, réveille-toi, tu veux ?

Pour toute réponse, il n'obtint qu'un ronflement. Il soupira pour la énième fois et alla s'affaler dans un fauteuil, résigné à passer la nuit sur place. Hors de question de le laisser seul, si ça empirait il fallait que quelqu'un soit là pour appeler les secours…


	10. Chapitre 9 : Quand tout commence

_Coucou tout le monde ! Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année ! Diamsley, tes reviews me font prendre la grosse tête, mais c'est pas grave, continue -) Les autres, vous n'êtes pas très encourageants, ça ne coûte vraiment rien de laisser un commentaire, ça prend deux minutes. Même si c'est juste pour dire « J'adore ! » ou « C'est nul… », ça me convient, du moment que vous commentez._

_Bref, voici la suite…_

Mohinder fut réveillé par une odeur de café, qui semblait aller et venir sous son nez… Il commença par grommeler quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de se retourner de l'autre côté. Mais au bout de trente secondes, la fragrance revint l'empêcher de dormir.

- Dit, c'est pas bientôt fini, ce cirque ? J'ai pas que ça à faire, moi !

L'Indien se redressa d'un coup, ayant reconnu la voix, et Sylar recula prudemment pour ne pas renverser la tasse de café.

- Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?, bredouilla le généticien, complètement perdu.

- Attends deux secondes : ça va te revenir.

Mohinder plissa les yeux, essayant de se concentrer malgré le mal de crâne qui lui broyait le cerveau… Mal de crâne ? Gueule de bois ? Il avait bu ? Bon sang, la rivière, ça lui revenait, maintenant… ! Et bien sûr, il fallait que ça soit Sylar qui le sorte de ce guêpier !

- Je me souviens, grommela-t-il, tout en s'emparant de la tasse de café pour en boire une gorgée.

Il fut étonné de le trouver aussi bon, d'ailleurs. Mais il n'allait certainement pas l'avouer devant le croquemitaine.

- Bon, moi je dois te laisser, Charly va bientôt se réveiller. Tes clefs sont dans la cuisine et ta moto chez le barman d'hier soir. Tu te souviens où c'était ?

L'autre se contenta de hocher la tête. Il avait trop honte pour croiser le regard de Gabriel, qui ne tarda pas à s'en apercevoir.

- Hey… !

- Quoi ?

- Tout le monde pète un câble de temps en temps. Te prend pas la tête pour ça, ok ? On a qu'à dire qu'on est quitte, et je dirais rien, ça te va ?

L'Indien leva ses yeux sombres et tristes sur l'horloger et lâcha un petit :

- Oui.

Du bout des lèvres. Croisant son regard, l'ex-sereal-killer ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le gouffre de chagrin qui y tourbillonnait lentement. Mais sur le moment, il songea que cela ne le concernait en rien, et tourna les talons.

Il était à la porte quand le généticien lança :

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi.

Il emmena Charly consulter un psychiatre dans l'après-midi. Confronté à la terreur du petit garçon face à un inconnu, le médecin le pria de rester dans le bureau avec eux, afin de tranquilliser l'enfant. Ce dernier se blottit donc sur les genoux de son père adoptif et ne décrocha pas un mot de toute la séance. Le psy dut donc se résoudre à s'adresser à Sylar.

- C'est le fils de Chandra Suresh qui vous a orienté vers moi, si j'ai bien compris… ?

Pas vraiment plus bavard que son garçon, Sylar hocha la tête d'un air absent.

- Vous m'avez parlé d'un traumatisme…

Caressant doucement les boucles brunes de Charly, l'horloger entreprit d'expliquer à l'Indien le peu de chose qu'il savait ou supposait concernant les mauvais traitements subis par son fils. L'homme écouta patiemment, en hochant la tête d'un air grave.

- Ce que vous me dites là n'est pas très courant… D'autant que vous n'êtes sûrs de rien.

- Je n'ai pas inventé ses cauchemars, rétorqua sèchement Gabriel. Les hurlements au beau milieu de la nuit ne sont pas un effet de mon imagination.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne vous croyais pas…

- Non, en effet, vous l'avez seulement sous-entendu. Est-ce que vous pouvez aider mon fils, oui ou non ?

Avec un soupire, l'homme se renversa dans son fauteuil.

- Je l'ignore. On ne peut jamais savoir à l'avance. Mais je veux bien essayer. Comment communiquez-vous avec lui s'il ne parle pas ?

- Parfois, il parle. C'est rare et il dit juste quelques mots, mais il parle. Sinon, il hoche la tête. Parfois, c'est juste avec des regards…

L'autre sourit, et poussa un petit paquet de feuilles blanches et une boîte de crayons de couleur vers Charly qui leva le nez une fraction de seconde avant de replonger le visage dans la veste de son père.

- Votre contact ne semble pas le traumatiser, remarqua le psy.

Ce à quoi l'ex-croquemitaine se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Charly, tu veux dessiner ?, demanda-t-il doucement à son fils en lui donnant un crayon.

L'enfant s'en empara, puis se déplia avec hésitation pour se pencher vers le bureau, auquel il se retint d'une main, l'autre toujours agrippée au col de Gabriel. Il le regarda, comme s'il cherchait son approbation.

- Vas-y, tu peux : c'est pour toi.

Le petit garçon eut un sourire pâle, puis, posant ses coudes sur la table, entreprit de griffonner avec application. Les deux hommes poussèrent de concert un soupir de soulagement.

- Bon. Ce n'est pas très habituel, mais puisque vous êtes la seule personne à même d'obtenir sa coopération, je vous demanderais de rester ici à chaque séance, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il soit envisageable qu'il se passe de votre présence.

- D'accord. Je pensais le mettre à l'école à la rentrée…

- Inenvisageable. Nous en reparlerons dans quelques séances si vous le voulez, mais son état mental ne le permet pas pour le moment.

- Très bien.

- Oh, Sylar, tu rêves ou tu t'ennuies ?

L'horloger jeta un coup d'oeil agacé à Peter, qui avait pris le volant de leur fourgon. Ils transféraient un prisonnier du tribunal au centre d'incarcération de New York. Il partirait bientôt pour la prison spéciale, construite récemment dans le désert du Nevada, et conçue pour retenir les spéciaux. Il avait pris vingt ans de taule pour meurtre. La loi s'appliquait à tout le monde, même aux spéciaux, et c'était bien normal.

- Sérieux, à quoi tu penses ?

- À Charly, comme d'habitude. Te fais pas de souci pour moi, Petit Peter…

- Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

- Désolé, j'oublie tout le temps.

Gabriel reporta son attention sur la route qui défilait. En réalité, ce n'était pas à son fils qu'il pensait, mais à Mohinder. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu tout de suite, mais depuis le matin, toutes ses pensées (ou presque) étaient tournées vers lui. Il était hanté par le regard désespéré que lui avait adressé l'Indien, quelques heures plus tôt… Si les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme, alors celle de Mohinder était noyée dans le chagrin et l'obscurité. Et même si le sort du généticien ne le touchait absolument pas –à force de se le répéter, ça finirait peut-être par être vrai-, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un mélange de compassion, de sympathie et de culpabilité était lentement entrain de s'infiltrer dans son cœur de tueur…Plusieurs fois dans la journée, il avait failli s'en ouvrir à Peter, qui, après tout, était plus proche que lui du généticien. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Quelque chose, au plus profond de lui, lui hurlait que raconter ça à quiconque ferait plus de mal que de bien.

À l'heure d'aller se coucher, il arrêta Charly qui était sur le point d'avaler un somnifère entier.

- Pas fou, non ? C'est dangereux, ce truc-là ! Ce n'est pas pour les enfants ! Je t'en donne seulement pour que tu ne fasses pas de cauchemars, si tu fais n'importe quoi, j'arrête, c'est compris ?

Il n'élevait presque jamais la voix sur son fils, d'abord parce qu'il ne lui en donnait pratiquement pas l'occasion, ensuite parce qu'il considérait qu'il était suffisamment traumatisé pour le reste de sa vie. L'enfant baissa tristement la tête, un peu effrayé par la réaction vive de Gabriel. Ce dernier, après avoir rangé les médicaments dans l'armoire à pharmacie, alla rejoindre le petit garçon qui s'était blottit sous sa couette avec son ours, tourné vers le mur.

- Eh, t'es pas fâché quand même ? Tu fais la tête ?

Il n'obtint qu'un haussement d'épaules en guise de réponse. Avec un petit soupir, l'horloger s'assit sur le bord du lit. Ils avaient beau être globalement sur la même longueur d'onde, il lui arrivait d'être un peu largué. Il connaissait, avec Charly, des situations qu'il n'avait jamais connues étant enfant, avec son propre père. Monsieur Gray n'était pas méchant, mais pas très tendre non plus. Il ne l'avait probablement jamais pris dans ses bras, ni ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

- Charly…

- Hmm…

- Écoute, je t'ai dit que j'étais pas doué, ok ? On est un bon père quand on a eu un bon père. D'abord, je suis même pas vraiment le tien, alors… Mais je sais une chose : les somnifères, c'est pas terrible pour les gosses, surtout aussi jeunes que toi. Alors pour ce soir, je préférerais que tu t'en passes, d'accord ? Tu comprends ?

Après un instant d'hésitation, le petit garçon se redressa et vint se blottir dans les bras de Sylar, qui sentit un poids quitter ses épaules.

- Je peux te parler d'un truc qui me turlupine ?

Il sentit l'enfant hocher la tête contre lui, avant de s'asseoir pour le regarder.

- Tu te souviens de Mohinder ?

- Oui.

- Je crois qu'il ne va pas vraiment mieux que toi.

- Je sais.

Gabriel tiqua.

- Comment ça, tu sais ?

Charly haussa les épaules avec un sourire malin, et l'horloger se sentit soudain incroyablement stupide. Il avait vu l'Indien bien plus souvent que l'enfant, et jusqu'au matin même, il n'avait rien vu.

- Ok, oublie cette question. J'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je l'aide, mais je ne sais ni pourquoi ni comment. Ça ne me regarde pas vraiment, c'est plutôt le bouleau de Peter, ou de Parkman, à la limite…

L'enfant rigola, tout en suçant son pouce, ce qui donna un son bizarre et un peu déformé, mais qui eut le mérite de rendre le sourire à Gabriel, qui caressa la joue du petit garçon.

- C'est moi qui te fait rire ?

- Hon…

- Tu vas te déformer la bouche à force de sucer ton pouce.

Nouveau rire.

- Bon, allez, dors maintenant.

Charly lui tendit les bras pour réclamer un câlin et l'ex-croquemitaine le serra très fort contre lui avant de quitter la chambre.

Ne pouvant pas dormir, il alla s'installer, en sentinelle, sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face. De là, il pouvait voir par la fenêtre de Charly, et contemplait son fils endormi. Il avait emporté un thermos de café. Il était désagréable d'avoir envie de dormir quand on n'y parvenait pas.

Il entendit venir Mohinder de très loin, mais il ne fit pas un geste, ne dit pas un mot pour le dissuader d'approcher. Il attendit qu'il fut debout à ses côtés.

- Tu montes la garde ?

- On peut dire ça. Insomniaque ?

- Oui.

Un court silence.

- Tu peux t'asseoir, si tu veux.

- Oui. Merci.

L'Indien resta debout encore deux ou trois minutes avant s'installer à côté de lui, les jambes dans le vide. Sylar lui tendit sa tasse.

- Café ?

- Pourquoi pas ?, répondit-il, se rappelant la saveur de la tasse du matin.

Ils passèrent la quasi-totalité de la nuit, assis sur le bord du toit, à boire du café et à parler de tout et de rien, de Charly, de l'Inde, des Spéciaux, du temps qu'il faisait, des frères Petrelli, de la génétique… Mohinder rentra chez lui une heure avant que le soleil se lève. Il revint le soir suivant, et le lendemain, et le surlendemain, et chaque soir qui suivit pendant tout l'été. Ça n'avait certes aucun sens, mais c'était toujours plus productif que picoller à en essayer de se noyer et ruminer n'importe comment sur n'importe quoi. C'était ce qu'ils se disaient pour justifier ses nuits irréelles où ils avaient l'impression de se connaître par cœur, et ce depuis la nuit des temps…

_À suivre… Et oui, je sais, je suis cruelle ^^ Voilà ce que je vous propose : vous m'écrivez un max de reviews (c'est la quantité qui compte, pas la qualité, je vous l'ai dit), et plus y en aura, plus je me dépêcherais d'écrire le chapitre suivant. Ok ? Du chantage ? Nooooooooon, pas moi, mais enfin, comment osez-vous ?_


	11. Chapitre 10 : Poka

_Chère Alexa, mille mercis pour ta review (et critique) qui m'a fait très plaisir. Je tiendrai compte de ton avis, bien évidemment (d'autant que tu as visé juste, il faut que je fasse attention…). Tout comme je tiendrai compte des avis que chacun d'entre-vous auront la gentillesse de me faire parvenir (bouton « review », tout en bas D ). Diamsley, je suis désolée de la douleur que je t'inflige, mais je fais aussi vite que possible =) Et non, Charly n'est ni télépathe (ça c'est Parkman), ni empathe (Peter)._

_Voici le chapitre 10. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

Septembre arriva. La chaleur moite, qui avait envahi New York à la faveur de l'été, céda la place à quelques nuages légers et souriants, et à une petite bise douce et légère, qui ébouriffait doucement les cheveux trop longs. Les arbres commencèrent à changer de couleur. Charly, triomphant, échappa à l'école grâce à la complicité de son psychiatre, avec qui il commençait, lentement mais sûrement, à établir une relation de confiance (qui disparaissait dans des éclairs de panique chaque fois que Sylar faisait mine de se lever pour quitter la pièce). L'enfant avait toutefois consenti à quitter ses genoux pendant les consultations.

Si Charly échappa à l'école, Peter n'échappa pas à Claire, qui avait débarqué fin août avec armes et bagages. Il lui céda son lit, et déménagea dans le canapé clic-clac. Quand les cours commencèrent, il ne parvenait plus à dissimuler sa joie de l'avoir de nouveau auprès de lui, et pour autant de temps. Claire non plus ne cherchait plus vraiment à se cacher. Ils se comportaient l'un envers l'autre comme s'ils avaient grandi ensemble, et si cette complicité avait le mérite de ne pas attirer les soupçons, il arrivait que l'air, entre eux, se charge d'électricité…

Nathan faisait de fréquents aller-retour de New York à Washington. Dans ses bureaux, une étrange frénésie s'était emparée de tout le monde, des secrétaires aux organisateurs de sa campagne, à l'époque où il briguait le poste de sénateur de New York. Les élections présidentielles étaient prévues pour dans un an et demi. Des alliances allaient se faire, on mettait au point les bases des campagnes à venir. Mais parmi les chuchotements, l'un d'eux retenait davantage l'attention : il se disait que Nathan envisageait sérieusement de se présenter en tant que candidat à la présidence. Rien n'était officiel, bien sûr, mais cette simple rumeur avait suffi à provoquer un véritable branle-bas de combat.

Ce matin devait être semblable à tous les autres. Pourtant, rien n'est immuable, ni ne reste de marbre face au temps qui passe. Gabriel, en allant ôter les volets de l'horlogerie, constata qu'Alexander, contrairement à son habitude, ne l'attendait pas derrière son comptoir. Toutefois, cela avait tendance à lui arriver de temps à autre. Il était fatigué. Alors il monta le réveiller.

Le vieux Russe était toujours couché.

- Debout, Lex ! Quand je pense que tu râles chaque fois que je me lève après toi…

Sylar ouvrit les rideaux et remonta la persienne, laissant entrer le soleil automnal. À cette occasion, il constata la pâleur de son ami, et l'absence totale de bruit dans la chambre le frappa tout à coup. Pas de respiration. Pas de battements de cœur.

- Lex ?

S'approchant du lit, il s'empara d'une de ses mains. Elle était glacée. Il la reposa sur le drap, prit son pouls. Rien.

- Oh, non. Lex… Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire ça ? T'es pas drôle, revient !

Mais l'ex-croquemitaine était bien placé pour savoir que les morts ne reviennent pas, surtout quand ils ont l'honneur d'être simples mortels. Alors il retourna dans le salon, décrocha le téléphone, et appela le 911, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Les cadavres ne lui étaient pas étrangers, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rester sur les lieux pour savoir ce que l'on faisait d'un mort.

- 911, j'écoute ?

- Euh… Mon proprio est mort.

Il se maudit pour son manque total de tact.

- Enfin, je veux dire… Je suis monté le réveiller, mais il bouge pas, il respire pas, il est tout blanc. Il n'a pas de pouls, non plus.

- Vous êtes seul ?

- Oui. Non, j'ai mon fils à côté, mais il est tout petit.

Il transmit son adresse, raccrocha et, avisant l'heure, retourna au pas de course chez lui pour réceptionner Charly, qui se levait à heure fixe. Il lui prépara son petit-déjeuner, comme si de rien n'était. Inutile de l'accueillir avec une si mauvaise nouvelle. Il le laissa devant un dessin animé, son bol de chocolat posé sur la table basse, et redescendit accueillir les secouristes qui venaient d'arriver.

Ils lui confirmèrent son propre diagnostique : Alexander était mort pendant la nuit, sûrement plusieurs heures avant qu'il ne découvre son corps. Gabriel ne lui connaissait pas de famille, alors il laissa son numéro de téléphone, pour qu'on l'appelle, et qu'on lui dise ce qu'il fallait faire… Enfin, c'est ce qu'il comprit. Il les laissa s'occuper du « corps », comme ils l'appelaient, et retourna avec Charly, qui éteignit la télé en voyant son air grave, et l'interrogea du regard.

- Euh… Faut que je te dise un truc.

Comment explique-t-on à un enfant de six ans que l'homme qui lui sert de grand-père depuis un an est mort ?

- C'est au sujet d'Alexander…

Bon, bah c'était mal parti.

- Tu sais, il est pas tout jeune, Alex, et euh…

Charly le dévisagea pendant trente secondes avec une tête qui disait : « Arrête le carnage… ». Sylar aurait bien ri, faillit sourire. Faillit. Le gosse venait de décamper.

- Charly, attend !

Il le rattrapa dans la rue. Les ambulanciers chargeaient un sac noir à l'arrière de leur véhicule. L'enfant les bouscula pour s'en approcher, ouvrit le sac sans qu'on puisse l'arrêter, et s'empara d'une des mains du vieil horloger. Comprenant enfin ce qu'il fabriquait, Gabriel arrêta in extremis l'homme qui voulait faire sortir le petit garçon par la force.

- Non, attendez, il ne supporte pas qu'on le touche !

L'autre se figea, et Charly en profita pour glisser entre les doigts du mort la magnifique montre ancienne en or qu'il avait un jour démontée, nettoyée et remontée lui-même. Puis, il l'embrassa sur le front et quitta l'ambulance pour retourner avec son père, qui le souleva dans ses bras.

- Essayez de faire en sorte qu'il la garde, s'il vous plaît. Je crois qu'il voudrait être enterré avec…

Les autres hochèrent la tête avant de partir. L'enfant appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son père en suçant son pouce. Quand le véhicule fut sur le point de tourner au coin de la rue, il agita la main.

- Au revoir, Alexander.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre que son père. Dommage que le Russe ne soit plus là pour l'entendre.

Quand Mohinder débarqua sur le toit, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Charly ne dormait pas. Assis dans son lit, il jouait avec son ours en peluche et quelques soldats de l'observait, recroquevillé sur le bord du toit, les bras autour des genoux. Il avait l'air si mal que l'Indien en fut complètement déstabilisé : n'était-ce pas lui qui était sensé être en pleine dépression nerveuse ? Quelqu'un avait changé les règles de leur accord tacite sans lui demander son avis ?

- Si tu t'en vas, je saute.

- Oui… Je te rappelle que tu es immortel.

- Il n'empêche, si tu te tires, je saute.

- Bon.

Juste au cas où, Mohinder alla quand même s'asseoir près de lui. Il n'y avait aucun thermos de café autour d'eux.

- Cherche pas, je l'ai oublié.

- Tu es télépathe, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Sylar ?

- Pas tes oignons.

- Ah bon…

Au bout d'une minute, l'autre repris :

- Alex est mort cette nuit.

Le généticien faillit tomber du toit.

- Hein ? Quand ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

L'horloger eut un soupir exaspéré.

- Je viens de te le dire, tu m'écoutes quand je parle ? Alexander est mort cette nuit. De vieillesse. D'ailleurs j'aurais dû m'en douter quand je suis entré dans sa chambre et que j'ai vu qu'il ne tremblait plus.

- Mais…

- Y a pas de mais ! C'est quoi cet esprit de contradiction ?

- Ça va, ça va, je n'ai rien dit.

Ils ne se parlèrent plus pendant cinq bonnes minutes –les plus longues de leurs vies- et reprirent la parole en même temps et d'une même voix :

- Je suis désolé… Désolé de quoi ?

Ils se regardèrent de travers.

- Toi d'abord, exigea Gabriel, et quand le croquemitaine exigeait, Mohinder jugeait plus prudent de ne pas protester.

- Je suis désolé pour Alex. Je sais que tu l'aimais bien. Je suis navré.

- Ah.

- Et toi, de quoi tu es désolé ?

- Rien, rien… J'ai l'impression que je perds un peu les pédales depuis ce matin. Regarde, j'ai enlevé les volets qu'à moitié à huit heures, et ils y sont toujours.

L'Indien constata qu'effectivement, la boutique n'était qu'à moitié ouverte. Décidément, ça n'allait pas.

- Et Charly ? Comment il le prend ?

- Beaucoup mieux que moi. Chaque fois que je le regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'il me dit : « Tu sais, la mort, c'est pas non plus la fin du monde. Si c'était son heure, c'était son heure. Réjouissons-nous de l'avoir connu. »

- Ouah ! T'arrive à lire tout ça dans son regard ?

L'autre eut un petit rire complètement faux, et Mohinder ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur son épaule, dans un geste de compassion. Après tout, chacun son tour…

- Tu veux pas qu'on monte ?

C'était une question qui, entre eux, ne devait jamais se poser. Cela faisait partie de cet étrange « accord tacite » qui les liait : seulement sur ce toit, nulle part ailleurs, avec du café, aucune autre boisson. Ailleurs, je suis dans ma bulle, tu es dans la tienne, nos mondes ne se touchent pas, n'entrent pas en contact. C'est moi qui viens, toi tu ne bouges pas, tu m'attends. On ne se dit rien d'intime ou de personnel, on ne se confie aucun secret, les sujets que nous abordons restent neutres. Le réconfort mutuel que nous pouvons éventuellement nous apporter l'un à l'autre reste exclusivement tacite : aucun mot ni geste de réconfort.

Bien sûr, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, c'était entendu. Gabriel avait transgressé une règle en n'apportant pas de café. Mohinder une autre en faisant un geste pour le réconforter. Il connaissait tous les deux les risques : si ça continuait, ils allaient devenir amis, et ça il ne fallait pas.D'abord, c'était impossible : Sylar avait tué Chandra Suresh et torturé Mohinder, il était un monstre et un meurtrier, et il pouvait y mettre toute sa bonne volonté, il ne pourrait jamais cesser complètement de l'être. Mohinder s'était un peu vengé en le droguant et en l'attachant à une chaise, en plantant une aiguille dans la base de son crâne, en le frappant, en lui tirant dessus, en refusant de l'aider, même quand il l'en avait supplié. Il y avait trop de violence entre eux. Et puis, tous deux étaient trop méfiants pour tisser des liens d'amitié : Mohinder avait perdu sa famille quasi-intégralement, quitté son pays, laissé les gens qu'il aimait de l'autre côté du Pacifique. Gabriel avait été abandonné trop souvent, trop souvent maltraité, par lui-même comme par les autres. Il avait trop souvent perdu le contrôle, trop souvent dérapé. Il ne se faisait pas confiance, ne faisait pas confiance aux autres. Autant il n'y avait pas de risque à se lier d'amitié avec un vieillard aux portes de la mort et une enfant au seuil de sa vie, autant Mohinder… C'était différent.

Mohinder savait tout cela. Autant de raisons de dire non, et tant d'autres qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Dans le camp d'en face, les yeux tristes du serial killer. Il hocha la tête. Sa réflexion n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes.

- Ok, on y va.

Cette nuit-là, ils comprirent qu'ils allaient devenir amis, que ça leur plaise ou non. Et quelque part, cette idée ne leur était pas aussi désagréable qu'elle l'aurait due. Et c'était encore pire…

Micah se réveilla avait un sérieux mal de crâne. Son premier réflexe fut de chercher un contact mental avec une entité électronique. Il se heurta à un mur de silence. Les seuls appareils dont il pouvait capter la présence étaient trop loin, il se sentait trop faible pour tenter de les contacter quand même. Mais ce n'était pas ce détail qui le faisait paniquer. S'il ne sentait rien, alors on lui avait pris son portable et son ordinateur.

Il se redressa à quatre pattes, et tâtonna à la recherche de son sac-à-dos. Il avait un biper et des piles, dedans.

- Cherche pas, ils ne nous laissent que nos fringues, et seulement après nous avoir fouillé complètement.

La fillette qui venait de parler devait avoir à peu près le même âge que était maigre, le visage émacié et pâle, l'air très fatigué. Il la distinguait à peine dans la pénombre, mais alors que le mal de tête s'estompait, il parvenait à distinguer des yeux brillants, et à attendre quelques respirations. Il n'était pas seul. Il y avait même quelqu'un qui pleurait.

- Où sommes-nous ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Vous êtes qui ?

- Toi aussi, tu as des supers pouvoirs ?, demanda la fille, en ignorant royalement ses questions.

Micah avait pour principe de ne jamais donner plus d'information qu'il n'en avait. Il imita donc son interlocutrice en faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

- Qui c'est qui pleure ?

- Un petit qu'ils ont amené tout à l'heure, répondit une voix de garçon. Je m'appelle Sam, au fait.

- Moi c'est Micah. C'est qui, ils ? Pourquoi on est là ?

- On en sait rien, répondit une autre voix. Ils nous attrapent et ils nous enferment. Parfois ils viennent prendre l'un de nous et on ne le revoit plus. C'est à cause de nos pouvoirs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous font ?

- On te dit qu'on n'en sait rien, merde !, siffla quelqu'un d'autre. Vous ne voulez pas la boucler cinq minutes ?

- Pourquoi vous ne vous servez pas de vos pouvoirs pour vous enfuir.

- On a déjà essayé. Moi c'est Estelle. J'étais une des première à arriver, on était que quatre ici au début. Mais les trois autres ont disparu. On a voulu s'enfuir avec les cinq ou six suivants. Ils en ont tué deux, ils n'ont pas hésité à tirer. On ne sait pas combien ils sont, mais dès qu'on tente quelque chose, il en sort d'autres pour nous punir. Crois moi, ici si tu veux vivre longtemps tu mouftes pas et tu baisses les yeux.

Micah poussa un profond soupir et s'assit contre une paroi. Il n'avait même plus de chaussure, et son sweet était en lambeaux. Dans quel guêpier s'était-il encore fourré… ?

_À suivre… Oui, je sais, vous me détestez ^^ Mais dites-le moi quand même, comme ça je saurais combien vous êtes. S'il y a trop de gens qui m'en veulent, je serais obligée de me dépêcher…_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Lignes brisées

_Euh… Voui… Me revoilà… Non, je ne suis pas morte, mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard monumental, mais j'ai été victime, successivement : d'un coup de foudre, d'une panne d'inspiration, d'un surplus de devoirs en retard, des soldes, d'un coup de blues, d'une leçon de piano,… Bon, je vais pas vous faire la liste complète, sinon on y est encore la semaine prochaine, m'enfin vous voyez le topo ^^' Pour la peine, je ne vous engueulerais pas pour la quasi-absence (diamsley, toujours exacte au rendez-vous, bien sûr ^^) de reviews au chapitre précédent._

_Au fait, pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, le titre du chapitre passé, « Poka » (se prononce 'roka'), signifie « Adieu » en russe. Bonne lecture._

Micah fut réveillé par un violent coup de pied dans les côtes.

- Debout, là-dedans ! Tu as assez dormi comme ça. Amène-toi !

Dans la minute, il fut traîné hors de ce qui s'avéra être un grand container en métal. Il était toujours pieds nus, et devait courir sur le sol de béton glacé pour suivre les grandes enjambées de son geôlier, un homme de haute taille portant une cagoule sur la tête, qui lui donnait des allures de bourreau. Bientôt, il fut poussé dans une salle pleine d'ordinateurs et de câbles. Parfait. Il n'en demandait pas tant.

- Tu sais faire quoi, toi ?, demanda sèchement un des trois hommes se trouvant là.

Ayant recouvré sa liberté de mouvement, l'enfant déplaça légèrement son pied droit pour poser son orteil sur un câble.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez…

Une claque retentissante faillit l'assommer, et un goût de sang lui emplit la bouche. Par un pur miracle, il avait réussi à rester en contact avec le câble.

_« Bonjour. »_

_« Ordinateur, il faut absolument que tu m'aides… »_

_« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »_

_« Où suis-je ? »_

_« Attention à la claque… »_

Le petit garçon se baissa in extremis, mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le côté. Heureusement, il y avait tellement de fils et de machines, ici, qu'il n'eut aucun mal à préserver le contact mental.

_« Merci. »_

_« De rien. Pour répondre à ta question, tu es dans un hangar désaffecté, sur les docks de New York. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ? Qui sont ces gens ? »_

_« Ils vendent des enfants avec des pouvoirs surnaturels à des gens riches, en Asie et au Moyen-Orient. Un peu en Russie, aussi… Moins en Europe, mais ils ont tout de même quelques clients dans cette région du monde. Je te conseille de répondre à au moins une de leur question, ils ont déjà tué un garçon de ton âge à force de lui taper dessus. »_

- Je m'appelle Micah, s'écria précipitamment l'enfant, alors que l'homme encagoulé s'apprêtait à frapper encore.

- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? On s'en fout, de ton nom, on veut savoir ce que tu sais faire !

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me voulez… !

Il n'avait même pas besoin de simuler sa panique.

_« Ordinateur, envoi un message de détresse de la part de Micah Sanders à Nathan et Peter Petrelli. Donne leurs toutes les informations possibles sur cet endroit, ces gens et sur ce trafic. Il faut qu'ils viennent nous tirer de là ! »_

_« Entendu. Tient bon, étrange-garçon-qui-parle-aux-machines… »_

Le sourire de Micah fut effacé par une autre baffe.

C'était si étrange… Cette routine qui s'était installée, soudain brisée par une simple absence. Les gestes étaient les mêmes, pourtant : se lever, descendre ouvrir la boutique, remonter préparer le petit-déjeuner de Charly, allumer l'ordinateur, redescendre chercher le courrier, remonter pour envoyer le garçon prendre sa douche et s'habiller. Manquaient seulement les « C'est à cette heure-ci que tu te lèves ? », « Mais pourquoi est-ce que je te paye ? », « Sale gosse ! Toujours dans nos pattes, celui-là… ». Alors c'est cela que l'on ressent quand on perd un être cher ? Sylar découvrait de nouvelles perspectives, des perspectives qu'il aurait préféré continuer à ignorer. Certes, il n'y avait rien de dangereux à se lier d'amitié avec un vieil homme aux portes de la mort, il ne risquait pas de la trahir ou de le décevoir, il n'en aurait pas le temps. Mais il n'avait pas pensé au risque de la perte. Il ignorait, jusqu'ici, la souffrance que la mort pouvait imposer, même à ceux qu'elle ne touchait pas directement…

C'est en remontant qu'il réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas que cette habitude-là qui avait été rompue : les souvenirs affluèrent au moment où il croisa le regard de Mohinder. Cette nuit passée dans la cuisine, à combler les blancs de la conversation avec des silences à réveiller les morts, à se parler franchement, pour une fois. Ah, que c'était bon de ne pas chercher constamment à éviter les sujets personnels, à ne plus devoir sans cesse faire des détours ou se taire quand on voudrait parler… Il avait été sincère, avait évoqué l'angoisse sourde qu'il ressentait face au déséquilibre de son petit monde, maintenant qu'il y manquait quelque chose. Il n'avait pas cherché à dissimuler son chagrin derrière un masque de cynisme ou de sadisme. Il avait laissé son… Comment l'appeler à présent ? Pouvait-il dire que Mohinder était son ami ? Pouvait-il seulement le penser, l'envisager ? Pouvaient-ils être amis, tous les deux ? Sans prendre le risque de tomber de si haut et de se faire si mal qu'ils ne s'en remettraient jamais… ?

Le retour de Charly coupa court à ses réflexions. L'enfant s'arrêta au seuil de la cuisine, étonné d'y trouver l'Indien attablé devant une tasse de café, et son père, statufié au milieu de la pièce, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Oh, Sylar, tu dors de bout ?

Réveillé pour le compte, l'horloger sembla s'ébrouer.

- Hein ? Non, du tout. Ça va très bien.

Le petit garçon se faufila dans la pièce en cachant son sourire. Ces deux-là l'amuseraient toujours. Il toucha le bras de Mohinder en passant, pour le saluer, et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement.

- Où tu vas, comme ça ?

Pour toute réponse, Charly tira de sa poche une montre cassée.

- Ça va. Descends. Mais met des chaussures, tu pourrais marcher sur un truc dangereux.

Obéissant, l'enfant ne tarda pas à disparaître dans l'escalier de la boutique. Et les deux autres, de concert :

- J'adore ce gosse…

Échange de regards amusés, soulagement silencieux de voir réapparaître ce lien étrange entre eux, qui ne semble plus vouloir se défaire. Sonnerie du téléphone.

- Gabriel, trouve Mohinder et rapplique, il y a urgence !

- On se calme ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Trop long à expliquer ! Nathan veut tout le monde dans son bureau dans l'heure qui suit, magnez-vous !

Sylar voulut protester, mais Peter lui raccrocha au nez.

- Je crois que Peter perd les pédales, lança-t-il en réponse à la question muette du généticien. On ferait mieux d'y aller.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour Charly et pour… Alexander ?

L'autre haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose qu'ils m'appelleront dans la journée, ils ont mon numéro. Et on emmène Charly, pas moyen de faire autrement.

- Sept mois ! Sept mois que ces salopards font du trafic d'êtres humains avec nos enfants, et personne n'est au courant de rien ! Je crois rêver ! L'un de vous a-t-il une explication ?

Parkman, Peter, Mohinder et Sylar restèrent pétrifiés devant la fureur du sénateur. Pour une fois, ils étaient solidaires, tous dans le même bateau.

- D'où nous vient cette information ?, demanda timidement Parkman.

- Micah Sanders. Ils ont dû l'attraper et il a sûrement utilisé leurs ordinateurs pour nous transmettre le message. Nom de Dieu de nom de Dieu de nom de…

- Nathan, calme-toi, on va trouver une solution, tempéra Peter. Grâce à Micah, on a tout sur eux, non ?

- Justement non ! Tu te doute bien que si c'était le cas, nous ne serions pas ici entrains de débattre paisiblement ! Ces malades changent de planque régulièrement, impossible de leur mettre la main dessus. Nous avons les informations, les listes de leurs clients, un répertoire de leurs transactions mais aucune donnée personnelle en dehors de leurs photos et de leurs noms sur les acteurs de ce qui permette de les lier à ça.

- Prouvons-le, dans ce cas, suggéra Sylar, qui ouvrait rarement la bouche dans ces moments-là. On pourrait les faire chanter avec tout ce qu'on sait sur leur trafic et les obliger à tout avouer.

Peter secoua la tête.

- Aucune chance. Ils verront tout de suite qu'on n'a pas de preuves.

- Ou alors, on les infiltre, suggéra Parkman.

- Et on s'y prend comment, hein ?, grommela Nathan.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, puis quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Sylar, qui eut un mouvement de recul. Il se surprit à chercher instinctivement le regard de Mohinder et s'obligea à déporter ses yeux dans vers Nathan.

- Mais vous voulez que je fasse quoi, au juste ?

- Si on chope un de ces connards, commença Peter, tu pourrais prendre son apparence. Avec toi dans leur équipe, on saurait toujours où ils sont et on rassemblerait suffisamment de preuves pour tous les expédier à la chaise…

- Et il y a les gosses, poursuivit l'Indien. Il faut qu'on les sorte de là à tout prix, et qu'on retrouve ceux qui ont déjà été… vendus.

Les autres échangèrent des regards graves. L'horloger grata sa barbe naissante.

- Ça doit pouvoir se faire… Et si je refilais mon pouvoir à Peter ? Comme ça on sera deux sur place…

- Oui, je n'y pensais plus, répondit Nathan. Tu serais d'accord ?, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son petit frère.

Ce dernier hocha positivement la tête.

- Bon, dans ce cas vous travaillerez ensembles, tous les quatre. J'ai prévenu Noah Bennet, il dit que si ça devient nécessaire, il peut nous envoyer du renfort, mais commencez par mettre un plan au point. Je veux que vous soyez prêts à passer à l'action dès demain matin, c'est compris ?

_À suivre…_


	13. Chapitre 12 : Avance

_Hello, publique ! 'hurlements de la foule en délire' Et oui, c'est encore moi ! 'acclamations qui couvrent les paroles de l'auteur' Euh… Oui, bon, c'est très gentil, mais je… 'glapissements de joie' Est-ce que je peux juste… ? 'émeute dans les premiers rangs qui veulent toucher leur idole' S'il vous plaît, je voudrais juste… Oh, et puis merde. Bonne lecture._

On avait mis en stand-by toutes les missions en cours et l'on s'était rapatrié chez Mohinder pour la journée, où l'on avait commandé un vrai petit-déjeuner, tout le monde ayant été interrompu pas le coup de fil de Nathan. Peter avait juste pris le temps d'appeler Claire pour lui signaler de ne pas l'attendre de la journée, il allait y avoir du travail.

- Bon, et maintenant, on fait quoi ?, demanda Parkman, fort à propos, tandis que l'on s'attablait pour manger.

- Il faut établir un plan d'action, suggéra Peter.

Mohinder se leva pour brancher sur son ordinateur la clef USB contenant les informations transmises par Micah, afin de les projeter sur un mur.

- Voilà ce qu'on sait. Je suppose qu'on a qu'à attendre leur prochaine livraison pour leur tendre un piège. Peter et Sylar prendront la place de deux d'entre eux et ce sera parti…

- Eh là, pas si vite, protesta Matt. Une mission d'infiltration, ça ne s'improvise pas. Il faut mettre toutes nos informations à plat et se répartir les tâches…

On finit par convenir de laisser le policier diriger les opérations : il s'y connaissait mieux qu'eux. Ensembles, ils mirent au point leur stratégie. Dès le lendemain, Sylar et Peter, tout en changeant régulièrement d'apparence pour se faire passer pour de simples passants, iraient se balader autour du QG de leur cible, afin de recueillir un maximum d'informations. Pendant ce temps, Parkman ferait installer un faux chantier à proximité de la planque où les trafiquants devaient bientôt déménager, afin que la présence d'un camion ne soit pas suspecte. Une fois infiltrés, Peter et Sylar porteraient des micros en permanence, ce qui permettrait aux autres de continuer à enregistrer preuves et informations.

La prochaine livraison devait se faire dans trois jours. Mais il y aurait, en plus du chauffeur de la camionnette et du chef d'équipe, un groupe de cinq gardes pour assurer la protection du chargement. Il faudrait jouer serré pour prendre les places de deux d'entre eux sans que personne ne remarque rien.

À midi, on planifiait les derniers détails. Il ne fallait pas être pris par surprise. Parkman téléphona à Nathan pour lui exposer leur plan. Il approuva, et donna son feu vert pour que l'opération soit lancée dès le lendemain à la première heure.

En début d'après-midi, le portable de Sylar sonna et il sortit répondre dans le couloir.

- Yep ?

- Monsieur Gray ? C'est au sujet de Monsieur Vladimiovitch… Nous avons ici un homme qui prétend être son notaire et qui vous cherche.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

- Une histoire de testament. Il faudrait que vous passiez à son bureau, je vais vous transmettre son adresse…

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'Alexander ?

- Il est toujours ici, mais il va être transféré à une chambre funéraire, dans son quartier, l'adresse vous en sera également transmise. Le notaire vous diras ce que vous devez faire. Vous avez de quoi noter ?

- Non, ça ira, j'ai bonne mémoire.

Après avoir raccroché, il resta deux minutes dans le couloir, les yeux baissés. Avec tout ça, il avait failli oublier…

- Ça va ?

Mohinder avait profité de ce que tout le monde était occupé pour le rejoindre discrètement.

- Yep… Lex me manque. Oui, je sais, c'est bizarre, venant de moi.

- Pas tant que ça.

Le croquemitaine haussa un sourcil, mais l'autre avait l'air sérieux.

Épuisé, Micah se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'allongea par terre, savourant le contact froid du métal contre sa joue endolorie par les claques. Les trafiquants avaient failli l'assommer, mais il avait réussi, une fois de plus, à garder ses secrets pour lui.

- T'es vraiment con, lança une voix au-dessus de sa tête, tandis que des bras plus forts que lui le remettait sur le dos sans tenir compte de ses gémissements de protestations. Tu ne veux pas tout simplement leur dire ce qu'ils veulent entendre ? Ça ne te sauvera pas, de te taire, tu sais…

Il sentit qu'on passait un bout de tissu imbibé d'eau froide sur son visage.

- Y a des gens qui vont venir nous sauver, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Pauvre fou…

- C'est vrai. J'ai prévenu le sénateur Petrelli.

- Sans blagues ? Les autres cinglés ont accepté de te prêter leur portable ?

- C'est l'ordinateur qui me l'a dit, poursuivit l'enfant, sans écouter. Il m'a dit qu'il leur avait bien transmis le message, comme je le lui avais demandé, et qu'ils l'avaient bien reçu. Ils sont entrains de mettre au point leur stratégie…

- Dis donc, ils ont tapé drôlement fort avec toi…

Ils furent interrompus par la porte du container qui s'ouvrit. Un homme encagoulé et armé entra d'un pas vif, n'hésitant pas à bousculer sans ménagement ceux qui ne se poussaient pas assez vite pour le laisser passer. Il alla droit à la fillette du nom d'Estelle, l'empoigna par le bras et la remis sur ses pieds.

- Allez, bouge-toi, tu sors !

Micah, à travers ses paupières mis closes, aperçut une étincelle de terreur dans le regard de la petite. Il aurait voulu lui dire que les choses allaient bientôt s'arranger… Mais il fallait d'abord qu'il songe à se tirer de là. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il soit parti avant que la cavalerie ne débarque, sinon il était bon pour les services sociaux. Il tenait à sa liberté. Il s'endormit avant de voir l'homme traîner dehors quatre autres de ses compagnons d'infortune.

Peter rentra assez tard. La journée du lendemain promettait d'être chargée. Il trouva Claire devant la télé.

- Pas encore couchée ? T'as cours tôt, demain, non ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre mon père. Et pour info, demain c'est Dimanche, Peter. À quoi tu penses ?

L'autre eut un sourire d'excuse en venant s'affaler à côté d'elle.

- Désolée. Longue journée. À partir de demain, tu risque de me voir moins souvent, on va faire un peu d'infiltration avec les autres, alors t'affole pas, ok ?

- Ça marche. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien de grave. Un petit trafic à démanteler. On est sur le coup, ajouta-t-il dans un long bâillement.

Il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop lui en dire, sinon il risquait de lui venir à l'esprit l'idée saugrenue de vouloir participer…

_Voilà. Milles excuses pour mon monstrueux retard. Je vous promettrais bien volontiers d'être plus ponctuelle, dorénavant, mais je sais très bien que je n'y arriverais pas ^^' Laissez des reviews, par pitié, je m'en nourris… 'bave avec des yeux de droguée'_


	14. Chapitre 13 :  Un pas dans le vide

_Arf… Que dire, à part que je suis désolée (oui, je sais, ça vous fait une belle jambe)… Mes excuses ? La fin de l'année (et le bac de français) approchant, j'ai eu moins de temps pour écrire… Bon, c'est pas une vraie de vraie excuse, parce que je n'ai pas tant révisé que ça et parce que j'ai quand même réussi à boucler un petit roman sur lequel je bossais depuis longtemps… Bon, arrêtons le massacre. Je ne peux même pas vous promettre que ça ne se reproduira plus, parce que je sais que je ne tiendrais pas ma promesse, je me connais… Je vais essayer de poster au plus tôt un nouveau chapitre sur L'art d'être grand frère… Merci à diamsley pour ses reviews bien plus régulières que mes chapitres…_

_L'auteur honteux…_

La semaine avait été rude. C'est ce à quoi songeait Sylar, en surveillant d'un œil le gratin de macaronis, dans le four, de l'autre les entrecôtes, dans la poêle. Étant donné qu'ils bossaient ensembles presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, que la journée s'était terminée tard et que celle du lendemain risquait de commencer tôt, Mohinder et Peter étaient montés dîner, dans un souci de gain de temps et d'organisation. Bien qu'il soit presque onze heures, l'horloger avait complètement renoncé à coucher Charly, qui se relevait toutes les cinq minutes pour venir voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Le petit garçon avait fini par s'asseoir sur le canapé, en pyjama, son ours en peluche dans les bras, pour observer les deux invités de ses grands yeux curieux et craintifs.

- Tu veux un coup de main ?, demanda l'Indien en passant la tête par la porte de la cuisine.

- Retourne les entrecôtes. Où est Peter ?

- Il fait des grimaces à Charly.

Le croquemitaine haussa un sourcil, avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans le salon. Son fils n'arrêtait pas de rigoler, et il secoua la tête en regardant le jeune Petrelli faire le pitre.

- Parfois, je me dis que Peter a été adopté…

Mohinder eut un demi-sourire, et grogna son assentiment.

- Pas faux… Si Nathan et Angéla le voyaient…

- Et Claire, alors ? Tu crois qu'elle dirait quoi ?

Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil, et ce fut presque comme s'ils avaient éclatés de rire. Presque.

- Vous avez vu Micah ?

- Je l'ai aperçu en apportant de l'eau et de la nourriture aux gosses. Ils sont parqués dans un container, comme des animaux, ajouta Sylar avec dégoût.

- C'est moche, concéda l'Indien. Il va bien ?

- Sale, secoué, un peu amoché, mais il tient sur ses pieds, c'est déjà ça. Où est-ce qu'il était passé, tout ce temps ?

- Aucune idée… Il a dû vagabonder un peu partout…

- Pauvre gosse.

- Ouais.

Ça n'était pas comme si leur relation avait singulièrement évoluée. Disons juste que travailler ensembles leur donnait des sujets de conversations. Sylar regardait l'Indien d'un œil neuf depuis qu'il était venu à l'enterrement d'Alexander. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Deux adultes, un enfant, et les croquemorts. À croire que le vieux russe n'avait aucune famille ni aucun ami. Il avait tout légué à Sylar, de sa boutique à son compte en banque, en passant par son appartement. L'horloger avait décidé d'attendre un peu avant d'envisager de le louer. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de cet argent. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas vraiment à lui. Oh, il n'y en avait pas pour une fortune, loin de là, mais…

Autour de la table, le silence était presque de mise, et ça n'était pas juste parce qu'ils étaient trop fatigués pour discuter. Après une semaine d'infiltration, l'enquête piétinait. Peter et Gabriel avaient découvert que le trafic était très étendu, et que celui qu'ils surveillaient n'était qu'une des nombreuses branches. L'arrêter maintenant, c'était perdre la maigre piste qui leur permettrait peut-être, à long terme, de faire tomber toute l'organisation. Seulement voilà : les enfants volés se succédaient dans le container, disparaissaient à l'étranger sans qu'ils puissent rien faire pour l'empêcher, et leurs recherches n'aboutissaient à rien. On aurait presque pu croire que cette branche du trafic était indépendante. Jamais le moindre contact avec un supérieur hiérarchique. Les ordres paraissaient tomber du ciel. Quelques hommes se baladaient avec des oreillettes, mais pas moyen de savoir à qui elles étaient reliées. Parkman avait visité les têtes de quelques personnes, mais n'avait pas trouvé grand chose qui en vaille la peine.

- Faut qu'on parle à Micah.

Peter avait levé le nez de son assiette. Charly, qui avait migré du canapé au fauteuil quand les trois hommes s'étaient assis pour manger, les regardait en suçant son pouce. Sylar et Mohinder dévisagèrent le jeune homme.

- Je suis sérieux. Il est là-dedans depuis plus longtemps que nous. En plus, aucun autre enfant n'est resté là aussi longtemps, un de ces quatre il va disparaître aussi, si on veut des infos, c'est maintenant qu'il faut lui parler.

- Tu as sûrement raison, dit doucement Mohinder. Mais je ne vois pas comment tu comptes t'y prendre, s'ils voient un de leurs hommes parler avec l'un des enfants, ça va paraître suspect. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de compromettre vos couvertures…

- J'ai peut-être une idée, mais ça va pas vous plaire…

Les deux autres posèrent les yeux sur Sylar. Charly en profita pour se lever et venir s'installer sur ses genoux.

- Je vais le coucher, je reviens.

L'horloger emporta son fils dans sa chambre. Par dessus l'épaule de son père, l'enfant agita la main à l'intention des deux hommes.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Charly, répondit Mohinder.

Le gosse couché, Sylar revint s'asseoir avec eux.

- Ça fait je ne sais combien de temps que Micah est là-dedans, mais il s'est débrouillé pour ne rien leur dire, pas même son nom, ce qui explique qu'il soit toujours là après tout ce temps : ils peuvent difficilement le vendre alors qu'ils ne savent pas quel est son pouvoir. Du coup, régulièrement, ils le sortent du container pour essayer de le faire parler à coups de baffes…

- Attend. C'est quoi, ton plan ?, interrompit Peter, qui commençait à voir où il voulait en venir…

- Ça paraitra pas suspect, qu'on lui parle, si on fait parti de l'équipe chargée de l'interrogatoire.

Le silence qui s'en suivit était équivoque. Peter se renversa sur sa chaise en se passant une main sur les yeux. Mohinder déglutit.

- J'avais dit que ça vous plairait pas, souligna Sylar, avec un petit rire.

- Ah parce que tu trouves ça drôle, en plus ?, siffla le jeune Petrelli.

- On se calme ! Non mais tu crois vraiment que c'est la perspective de frapper un gosse qui me fait sourire ?

- Ça va, tous les deux, tempéra Mohinder. Mine de rien, c'est pas forcément une mauvaise idée, ajouta-t-il prudemment, sans regarder Peter.

- Ouais. De toute façon, dès que ça vient de Sylar, pour toi…

- Arrête, grogna le croquemitaine. Fout lui la paix.

Il y eut un silence lourd. Puis, Peter se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux et se leva.

- Désolé. Mauvaise journée. Il est tard, on est un peu à cran. Je vais rentrer, on reparlera de tout ça avec les autres au briefing, demain. Merci pour le repas.

- Pas de quoi.

L'Indien resta pour donner un coup de main à l'horloger, qui lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissant. Après s'être assuré que Charly dormait à poings fermés, Gabriel sortit d'un placard une bouteille de Whiskey et en servit deux verres. Il en donna un à Mohinder qui hésita, mais finit par le prendre et le boire, toujours en silence.

- Merci, lâcha le croquemitaine, sans le regarder.

- De ?

- M'avoir soutenu. Face à Peter.

- J'étais d'accord avec toi…

- Je sais, mais te connaissant, t'aurais pu juste ne rien dire devant Peter et attendre qu'il soit parti pour m'en parler. Mais t'as pris ma défense. Pas que j'en avais spécialement besoin, d'ailleurs, mais c'était… Gentil.

- Ah. Ouais.

Rame, rameur, ramer…

- Il a dit quoi, le psy ?

- Celui de Charly ?

Hochement de tête de l'Indien. Haussement d'épaules de l'horloger.

- Il fait ce qu'il peut. Mais il dit que c'est pas comme une maladie. C'est plutôt une blessure. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est mettre un pansement et attendre que ça passe. Y a pas de médicaments…

L'autre le dévisagea un instant avant de baisser les yeux sur son verre. Sylar s'était assis à cheval sur une chaise, le dossier vers lui. Mohinder était debout contre un mur.

- Pourquoi tu l'aimes, ce gosse ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de lever le nez pour savoir que le croquemitaine s'était figé. À vrai dire, il fut même relativement surpris d'obtenir une réponse.

- J'en sais rien. Je crois qu'il me fait penser à moi. Un peu…

- Parce qu'il n'a plus de parents ?

- Yep.

Les confidences, c'était rare, entre eux. Et ça n'était jamais gratuit…

- Ce soir là, quand je t'ai ramassé dans la rivière, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'étais bourré.

- Non, sans blague ? Sérieusement, t'es pas le genre de personne à se souler pour rien, alors je t'écoute : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Mohinder faisait toujours preuve de beaucoup de prudence et de délicatesse quand il posait une question personnelle à Sylar. Il savait que forcer la confidence était un jeu dangereux, avec lui. Il savait aussi que son ami ne faisait jamais preuve d'autant de tact avec lui ses questions ressemblaient à des ordres.

L'Indien prit une profonde inspiration. Puis, tout bas, dans la pénombre de la cuisine, il lui parla du Japon…


End file.
